Why We live
by Tiva all the way baby
Summary: Ray is dead, Sacks is arrested, Kort was killed by Gibbs. Abby's pregnant with twins. Jenny miscarriaged. Ziva's pregnant. TIVA, McAbby, and Jibbs : Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**No Ziva I don't think you do get it!" Tony yelled. **

**Ziva who had tears welling in her eyes yelled back "I do not get that you were intentionally flirting with that- that- what is the word – Skunk! When sopposobly your in love with me?"**

**Tony yelled back "It's skank, and no I wasn't flirting I was being nice that's how we are in America!"**

**They had been fighting like this for the past two days and this was the worst of the fights. Ziva, now letting the tears fall freely yelled- no screamed back "Oh, like leading a woman on and then breaking up with her the next day?"**

"**At least I didn't fall in love with a dying man" Tony yelled back, taking it way to far. **

**Ziva grabbed her keys, ran out and drove straight to the only person she trusted most. **

**Gibbs. **

**_AN: I know chapter is short but, I promise it will get better! Review?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gibbs' was of course in his basement with a boat and his bourbon. **

"**Gibbs?" Ziva said getting his attention. "Ziver, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked with a worried look on his face "I thought you and Dinozzo had those dinner reservations for tonight?" **

"**We had a…fight" Ziva said with tears running down her face.**

**Gibbs took her into a tight a hug and just let her cr. About five minutes later, Gibbs broke the silence and said "Well why are you here? Go talk to him and fix it!"**

"**I do not think this can be fixed, I think it is over…..for good." Ziva said crying uncontrollably. **

**Damn, Dinozzo you said you wouldn't hurt her. Gibbs thought to himself. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 years later

EJ Barret sat writing an email to none other than Ziva David.

Ziva, I know we have never met but, I'm Tony's current girlfriend. What a fool I am. He's still in love with you. I can prove it, last he whispered I love you Ziva in his sleep. I have a song that actually fits me it's called the fool by Lee Ann Womack. Please give him another chance. He is in pain right now. I would much rather he be happy with you and me be hurt than he be hurt without you and me be happy. Just consider it.

EJ Barrett

When Tony came into work Ziva was listening to the song. Tony wondered if EJ sent that to her because, he caught her listening to it this morning. He sat down and signed into his IM. He got a new message. From Ziva. _We need to talk. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_What do we need to talk about? _ Tony IMed back

_What happened 5 years ago… _Ziva clicked send

_We don't need to talk about that. I have EJ, and you have CI-Ray. Problem Solved. _Tony sent back. His blood boiled just thinking about Ray got hold HIS girl. Kiss HIS girl. Got to have HIS girl No DiNozzo! She's not you girl anymore you fucked that up a while ago. He awaited the IM she was typing now. He never got it. Ziva was typing an IM to Abby, not him.

_Abby are you in your lab? _Ziva clicked send.

_Yeah, why what's wrong? _Abby sent getting worried. She was just about to head out for some ice-cream when her computer went off.

_I just need to vent. _Ziva sent trying to hold back the tears. She could not do it any longer. She ran to the women's' bathroom so Tony could not see. Tony waited a few minutes before running after her into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. Ziva sat sobbing on the floor. Tony sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Shhh its okay" he said over and over. "I never wanted it to end ya know. The laughter, the movies, the late nights, US. It was a wonderful thing that we had made for out liking. I'm still in love with you. Yeah I'm with EJ but I never stopped loving you. For 3 years I went home and drank myself to sleep. I had the best damn dreams about us. When I woke up I considered them nightmares because, they just caused me pain." Tony said now crying.

"I am so sorry I did this to you. I could have fixed it but I did not. I thought me would always fight. I broke up with Ray. Last night he tried to um, force me into having sex with him. He had done it many times before. I thought deserved it for what I did to you. Last night I realized no one deserved that. I told him to get out" Ziva said her tears slowing.

"HE WHAT? HE CAN'T DO THAT! WAIT TILL I GET MY DAMN HANDS ON HIM." Tony said his face red with anger. He got Ziva off of him and ran out of the bathroom in search of Gibbs.

"Gibbs I'm gonna kill him this time for sure" Tony Said with anger. Gibbs who could see the anger knew he wasn't kidding "Who Dinozzo?"

"That fucking conniving little bastard Ray" Dinozzo said cringing at his name. "Dinozzo he's her boyfriend there's nothing you can do about it." Gibbs said trying his best to calm him down.

"Not anymore they broke up…..seems he's been forcering her into having sex with him….I swear to God if I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him!" Dinozzo said his voice rising.

McGee hung up the phone and said "You don't have to worry about that. I was jus called to inform Ziva that Ray was in accident just 5 minutes from here…..he's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who was the other driver?" Gibbs immeadiatley asked.  
"Your not gonna like this Boss..." McGee replied.  
Gibbs getting annoyed "McGee, the other driver!"  
"Abby..." McGee replied fearing his boss's reaction.  
"Gibbs that's immpossible I sent her an IM not even fifteen minutes ago!" Ziva said from across the room. "She could've heard you tell Tony...what happened" Gibbs replied with sypathy in his voice.  
Tears sprung to Ziva's eyes threatning to spill over. Tony moved across the room and took her in his arms. He was wispering in her ear, when her tears slowed and she nodded and said "Well, let's go see if Abby is okay!" -  
The black 2012 Dodge Charger pulled up to the accident scene. Gibbs and Mcgee got out, showing their badges to the local cops. They went under the yellow crime scene tape, and walked over to Abby. "Abs, what happened?" Gibbs asked.  
"Well, I was just about to head out to get some icecream, you know how i've been wanting mint chocolate icecream for the past couple of week? Anyway, I was about to head out when I hear my computer ding, telling me I had a new IM. I walked over and saw it was from Ziva. She had said Hey Abby are you in your lab? I replied yeah, why what's wrong? She replied back to me, I just need to vent. I thought maybe Ray had done something. Well I was about to reply i'll come get you and you come with me to get some icecream when she signed off. So I took the elevator up. Well I saw Tony run into the womens bathroom. I was about to walk in to see if Ziva was in there. I heard her voice, I just gave them privacy and just went ahead and left. Well I was almost to my favorite ice cream store, when this idiot ran a red light, I rammed into him. They won't even tell me if he's okay. Oh god, Gibbs what if I...What if I killed him? Gibbs I won't be able to live with myself if I killed him over some god damn icecream!" Abby had started to cry then.  
Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug. "You would've killed the bastard anyway. It's Ray, and last night and probably a few times before, he tried to force Ziva to have sex with him. Ziva had enough I guess and told him to get out." Abby started bawling then. "Oh my god poor Ziva" She said between sobs.

With Tony and Ziva:  
Ziva was sitting in the backseat looking out the window tears silently rolling down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked his voice filled with concern. Just then Abby opened the door. "Ziva, hey, I hear what happened I'm so so sorry.!" Tony knowing he wasn't getting an answer then got out of the car and let Abby slide in. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial number seven. Gibbs being number 1, Ziva number 2, McGee number 3, Abby number 4. Ducky number 5, and last but not least Palmer number 6. Number seven was of course EJ. "Hey, um, listen I need to talk to you later can we meet at about 6?" He asked already forming a plan on how to break it to her. "Uh, yeah sure how the cafe you like so much?" Ej replied already knowing what was in plan for her. "Sounds good" Tony replied. "Alright, well bye, love you" She replied trying to tell him as much as possible before they broke up. "You to" He replied simply. She understanding why he said just that hung up. She zipped up the suitcase and went and put it in the trunk of her car. She returned the keys to her aparment back to the bulding manager. By this time tommorow she would be in the Los Angelas NCIS office with her new team. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ej parked her car right beside Tony's mustang at the cafe. "Hey listen we don't need to sit down I'm just going to get right to the point, I have decided to work things out with Ziva, I'm really sorry EJ." Tony said with sympathy. "Oh, okay. Well I hope you guys work out okay. I'm moving to the Los Angelas office so, I guess it's a good thing." Ej replied smoothly hoping Tony didn't see that she already knew that this was coming. "Oh, I guess it is then." Tony said. Ej looked at her watch. "Listen I'm sorry to rush off but my plane takes off in about an hour so I'm gonna go take a 20 minute nap then grab a bite to eat so I really gotta go, I'll email you sometime let you know how every thing is going!" She said opening her car door. "Alright well, see you well whenever we get case to where I have to come over there"  
Tony said with a smile. "Alright, Bye." Ej said chuckling.

Ziva was sitting at home when her phone started ringing. She flipped it open "David" she said simply. "Just because Ray's dead doesn't mean I won't carry out his mission. I will kill you and your precious little team. One by One, slowly. Good-Bye. Oh and by the way, your a good for nothing little terrorist. Ray always thought you were." The caller hung up. Her mind raced. She feel to her knees and fumbled with the right keys to call Tony. Tony was now driving home with a Pepperoni, Ham, Bacon pizza sitting right beside him. His phone started ringing his favorite song I think I love you By David Cassidy. "DiNozzo" he answered. He heard crying on the other end. "Tony, I need you to come over here...now" Ziva said. "Alright, I'll be right over" his foot pressed down on the gas pedal. He hung up the phone and threw it now caring where it landed. What would've been a twenty minute drive turned into roughly a seven or eight minute drive. He was sure he broke alot of laws getting there, but he did't care,  
his partner was in trouble and needed him. He rushed through her aparment door and found her curled up in a ball on the living room floor. "Ziva hey, it's okay it's okay. He can't hurt you nowm he's gone." Tony said trying his best to calm her fears. "Oh, but he can Tony he can!" She said through the sobs. "How Ziva how can he hurt you? He's dead!" He said curing Ray's name in his head. She explained the call and what the caller had said. "Oh my God, Zi we gotta go to Gibbs with this one." Tony replied wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Okay just promise me, that no matter what you will not ever leave" She said hoping he would say yes. "I promise I won't leave even if you beg me to"  
he said. He intended to keep that promise.

Gibbs sat in his living room for once. He was watching some movie Tony had said he just HAD to watch. It was called Fast and the furius. He had to admit it was a pretty good movie. He should say movies since there is five of them. He pause the movie when he heard Tony's mustang pull up. He new what his agents cars sounded like depending on there mood. Tony must be mad, he heard rocks hit his already battered truck. He paused the movie and got up. Tony came barreling through the front door. Tony immeaditaly explained the call Ziva had got. It explained why Ziva was now clinging to Tony like a lifeline. "Alright call McGee. Abby's with him." He said kind of dissapointed Abby hadn't even told Gibbs that her and McGee were together. He already knew because, well he just knew. He also knew she was pregnant. By the way she was always rushing to the bathroom to throw up. She insisted it was just a bug, but what kind of bug only makes you throw up only in the morning, hate the smell of coffee, and crave mint chocolate icecream? She didn't know it yet but she was pregnant, and he wasn't about to tell her. "Boss, you probably already know but, Mcgee and Abby are a couple now" Tony said. "I know, now give me a ride to the office,  
it's the least you can do since you put dents in my truck with them damn rocks" Gibbs said. "Boss, your truck is already shit-" he was cut off with a hand colliding with the back of his head. "Sorry boss." he mumbled. "Rule #6" Gibbs told him. "Right sorr- won't happen again boss" He said walking out the door.

McGee and Abby were snuggled up on the couch together watching Run Silent Run deep. McGee had gotten intreseted in to what is was about when Tony made a movie refrence to it when they were on the Chimera. Gibbs had replied "The run silent part sounds good" He had to admit he had thought he was going to lose Tony to the "disease" he sopposobly had. He lost himself in his thought about the dark and kinda scary ship. Abby looked over at him and saw he wasn't paying attention to the movie. "Whatcha thinking about?" Abby asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "When we were sent over to the Chimera." Mcgee said. Before Abby could reply his phone rang. "McGee" he answered. "Hey it's Tony, I know Abby's with you so call Ducky and Palmer then get to the office." Tony said into the phone.  
"We got a case?" McGee asked getting up signaling Abby to call Ducky and Palmer. "Not exactly, I'll explain when you get here" Tony replied. "Alright see you in 10." McGee said before hanging up the phone. "Case?" Abby asked kissing him on the lips. "Tony said not exactly and he'll explain when we get there." McGee replied.  
"Oh okay well let's go." Abby said. -  
_A/N: What do you think so far? Yes, I decided to add some McAbby(: Yes, she is pregnant! So I need some name suggestions. My friend told me I should let them have twins first. Leave me your opinion(: Please continue to R&R it means alot to me(: _

_A/N: So I don't like EJ that much but, I decided to make her nice in this story. So I was thinking maybe I could pair her with someone on the LA team. and NOT deeks he is strictly Kensi's no body's elses(: Maybe Callen or Sam? Tell me what you think(: _


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator dinged and McGee and Abby walked in. McGee walked over to his desk, set his bag down then looked around and asked "Okay, so what's this "sort of" case we have?" Tony looked at Ziva like he was asking permission to tell him. She looked into his eyes and the look she gave him said he could. Tony turned to McGee and explained the call and said "Director Shepard talked to SecNav and explained the situation he granted us the case. Gibbs is already on his way to Ray's house, he told us to wait till you to got here, before we headed over there." "Alright well, let's get going, Abs we'll bring the evidence down when we get back." Mcgee said picking up his bag and kissing Abby on the cheek. "Okay,  
just be careful" Abby said with worry. "We will" McGee replied. Abby headed down to her lab. She drew some blood from her arm and tested it to see what kind of bug she had. About 20 minutes later her computer dinged with the results. It read Pregnant. Pregnant. She sat down on the floor and hugged Bert tight. It wasn't that she isn't happy, but McGee had said he wanted to wait till later on in the relationship to have kids. He was going to hate her. A silent tear ran down her face.

At Ray's house: The team was searching Ray's house for anything that might give them a clue to who called Ziva. McGee was in the office with Gibbs. "Boss you might wanna see this!" McGee said. It was a folder with a list of what everyone's daily routine was. There were dates' on when everyone would be killed. This was not just some prank call anymore, this was serious. "Tony, Ziva! Get in here!" Gibbs yelled. "What is it boss?" Tony asked. "There gonna kill Palmer first, Ducky second, then comes Jenny, fourth is McGee, then Abby, me, then Tony. Ziva this is serious stuff. When we get back to the office, no body and I mean NO BODY leaves the building you got that?" Gibbs said. "Yes boss" they all mumbles. The closed off the scene with the yellow crime scene tape. They all piled in the car and headed back to the office. When they arrived Gibbs ordered Tony to take the evidence down to Abby, Ziva to check Ray's bank record, and McGee to check his phone records. Tony stepped out of the elevator and realized there was no music playing. "Abby?" he called out. He heard a tiny sob coming from her office. He ran in there and found her on the floor make up a mess and her hair down. "Hey Abs what's wrong?" He said pulling her into a brotherly hug. "He's no gonna want it, what if he leaves me? He said we should wait. We were always safe, how did this happen?" Abby rambled. "Who is he and what is he not gonna want?" Tony asked still hugging her. "McGee is the he and he's not gonna want the- the- the- baby" she said exploding into sobs again. "Your pregnant?" he asked hugging her even tighter. She cried into his chest and nodded. "Well if McGee's not happy that his beautiful girlfriend his pregnant with his kid, I'd say he was pretty darn stupid." Tony told her. "But he said he wanted to wait till later in the relationship!" Abby exclaimed. "That doesn't mean he isn't gonna be happy Abs and i'm wrong and he's not happy, I have enough happiness to cover the whole damn office! I mean come on, I'm gonna be an uncle! Who wouldn't be happy?" Tony said with so much pride and joy it wasn't even funny. Abby laughed into his chest and said "Okay, well go back up there and help as much as you can so, I can get to work!" Abby said pulling away.

McGee only saw one number that stuck out in Ray's phone records -the FBI. "Boss, the only number that sticks out in Ray's phone records is the FBI." McGee told Gibbs. "Great, I'm going to see the Director." Gibbs said to him. Tony stepped off the elevator and looked straight and McGee with the biggest smile on his face and it actually reached his eyes this time. "McGee, Abby wants to see you and I swear to god you better not get mad at her or I will beat you till your black and blue, then let Ziva get ahold of you, then (A/N: Jenny is kind of gonna be like a mother figure to Abby in the story!) let Jenny find you, and last but certainly not least unleash Gibbs on you!" Tony said really feeling for McGee if he got mad at Abby for this. "Um, okay?"  
McGee said wondering what could make Tony get so mad. Gibbs entered Jenny's office ingoring the protests coming from Cynthia. He shut the door behind him and looked into her eyes. "Jethro, so nice of you to knock."  
Jenny said sarcastically. She walked out from behind her desk and proceeded over to Gibbs. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. There faces were pretty close so, Jenny closed the gap. When oxygen was needed again they pulled away. "Damn oxygen" Jenny said with a smile. "We gotta do an investigation on the FBI. Specifically Fornell's team because, they were the last one's to do a case with Ray." Gibbs said cursing Fornell for getting in this mess. "Alright, I do have one question before you go over there though" Jenny said. "What?" Gibbs said his hand on the door knob. "Was that kiss just to get me to say yes?" she asked smiling. Gibbs face had a lopsided grin on it as he said "I don't know was it?" and with that he walked out.

Abby's lab:  
"Abby, Tony said you needed me?" McGee said. He saw her puffy eyes and the black mascara steaks down her face.  
"Hey you've been crying, what's wrong?" McGee said pulling her into a hug. "Promise not to hate me?" Abby said pulling away looking into his eyes. "I could never hate you Abs" McGee said kissing her lightly. "Okay, well um, I know you wanted to wait till later but, I'm, I'm pregnant" Abby said closing her eyes. McGee froze in place. She opened one eye to see his expression. She saw he had froze. "Your not happy?" she said tears spilling over. "Happy? Happy? Abby i'm ecstatic!" McGee said his face breaking into a huge grin. He took her in his arms and twirled her around. Meanwhile, Tony looked over at Ziva and saw she was crying. He got up from his desk and walked over beside her and crouched down in front of her. "Everything's gonna be okay! Gibbs will take of Ducky and Palmer, McGee will take care of Abby, and I will no matter if World War three starts outside, I'm gonna make sure your okay. I didn't suffer life without you for five years only to have you taken away again okay?" Tony said assuring her. Ziva got up and he stood up and pulled her in a hug. When she pulled away she said can we talk somewhere private?" She asked seeing Gibbs coming down the stairs from the director's office. "Let's go to Gibbs' office." Tony said. They walked into the elevator and he flipped the switch. She looked at him and his lips came crashing down on hers. All the tension and passion from the last five year was out into those five years. Before they knew it they were both laying on the elevator floor in nothing but skin. Tony swore to himself right there that was the better than any one night stand. He looked at his watch and knew Gibbs was looking for them by now. They quickly slipped there clothes on. He flipped the switch and they both headed towards the restroom. Tony to the mens and Ziva to the womens because if they went in the same one, the same thing would happen in the bathroom as it had on the elevator.

_A/N: So I decided there should be some Jibbs(: I added some Tiva because, I realized there wasn't any and I wasn't about to let McAbby and Jibbs take full control of this chapter lol. So next chapter were gonna do the FBI investigation. I already figured out who I want the mysterious caller to be. Also next chapter Abby tells the rest of the team about her and McGee's baby and one of the characters get hurt but, no body dies I promise! Baby names?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS): **

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony were grabbing their bags and Gibbs was about to tell Tony to go get McGee when he and Abby stepped out of the elevator. He saw her eyes puffed and red. "McGee what did-" Gibbs was then cut off by Abby saying "Gibbs I'm pregnant and it's McGee's!" Gibbs froze in the middle of walking towards them. "I think he's in shock" Tony whispered to Ziva. "Maybe his knee locked up again, I mean he is aging - a lot." Ziva whispered back. "My knee may be giving me trouble but my hearing is just fine I assure you" Gibbs said to the two.  
"Are you mad? I mean I know rule 12 and everything but, I mean come on, you had to know it would happen sometime. Your Gibbs and like I told Fornell your magic" Abby said smiling. "I already knew you were dating just didn't know you were that deep into the relationship" Gibbs lied smoothly. Of course he knew they had been dating for about a year. "Oh, well we are" Abby said still smiling. "Alright, well let's go we have an investigation to do" Gibbs told the four. The 4 agents piled into the elevator and just as the doors were about to shut Gibbs yelled to Abby who still on the outside of the elevator "Might want to get two names in order, it's twins" McGee froze in the middle of telling Tony about this new game he downloaded on his iphone and got a look of complete shock on his face. Tony smiled the biggest smile ever. "Twins haha I'm an uncle two times!" Ziva and Gibbs laughed with him while, McGee still stood his mouth agape. Abby walked down the stairs to the lab and started researching names.

"Agent Fornell, your team is under investigation" Gibbs said strolling into the bullpen at the FBI office. Fornell looked at Gibbs and said "Why the hell now?" Fornell said getting tired of Gibbs interupting his murder cases. Gibbs explained everything that had happened. "Well, our elevators here will set off an alarm if it's shut down, so we gotta settle for a broom closet" Fornell said. Gibbs smiled and said "As long as it get's the job done." "Well, well, well if isn't Agent Slacks" Tony said after the two older agents walked off. "It's Sacks not Slacks" Sacks said. "Yeah, the guy who thought I killed a woman. You know I never did like you after that" Tony said to him. "I'm not certain you didn't kill her and I never liked you to begin with" Sacks fired back. "Oh for the love of Pete, will you two just get along already?" Ziva shouted. "It's for the love of God or For Pete's sake not For the love of Pete" Tony corrected her. "Does it really matter?" Ziva asked him. "Guess not just trying to help" He said. Sacks excused himself and went to call someone. Trent Kort's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "There onto us, there here at FBI right now investigating my team" Sacks said into the phone. "Just don't say anything stupid." Kort yelled and hung up. Sacks came back and sat down. Fornell and Gibbs had came back by then. Ziva was writing down exactly what the caller had said. Sacks read it out loud as Fornell requested. Ziva heard him saying it and she immeadiatly stiffened. "Gibbs may I please you in private" she all but yelled out. "Yeah, sure come on, we'll go use the broom closet" Gibbs said throwing a smile Fornell's way. He shut the door behind him and said "Everything okay?" Gibbs asked Ziva. "No Sacks is the caller" Ziva said almost in tears. "You sure?" Gibbs asked. "Absolutly" Ziva said to him. They came back and Sacks had his gun out and was threatning to kill Tony of the rest of Fornell's and Gibbs' team didn't back off. Gibbs tried to sneak up behind him and there was a gun shot. Blood was now pouring out of Tony.

_A/N: haha suspense(: Sorry no Tiva this time! I promise there will be lot's next time :P So Slacks is the caller and Trent is still out there! Thanks so much for reviewing SmellyThePirate and Miss Suave you guys motivate me. And I have the baby names! They will be discussing them in the next few chapters. At about chapter ten another person is going to be with child(: Jenny or Ziva? please R&R(: _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly): **

McGee tackled Sacks and cuffed him, while Fornell called an ambulance for Tony. Gibbs was putting pressure on the chest wound, Ziva was crouched down tears pouring out of her eyes.  
"Tony, you can not die on me now okay? We just got going good, you can not leave me again" Ziva said through her tears. "Ziva...if I... if I die...I want you to...to find a good ...man and marry him...have kids...okay?" Tony said through gasps. "DiNozzo I didn't give you permission to die okay? Now your making her upset! Your gonna be the good man she marrys and your going to give me grandchildren got that?" Gibbs shouted at him. "You...think i'm a...a good man...boss?" Tony said gasping for air. "Yeah Tony I do" Gibbs replied. "McGee?" Tony said. "Yeah Tony what is it?" McGee asked his eyes showing that he was almost in tears. "Tell Abby... to name the ...girl that she's gonna ...have Claire Elizabeth and ...don't let her forget... her uncle okay?" Tony said. "She's not going to forget you cause she's gonna meet you! I mean who else is gonna call me Probie and play jokes on me?" McGee yellled back. "Tell Abby I'm sorry,... bye Probie,... Boss don't let some newbie piss you off, ...I love you Ziva" and with that Tony gave into the darkness. Ziva erupted into sobs. The ambulance showed up and Tony was rushed to the hospital.

5 hours later:  
Gibbs was in a corner talking to Jenny who was right beside him. McGee and Abby were asleep in the plastic chair as was Ducky and Palmer. Ziva was pacing the room still crying. A doctor came and said "Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" Ziva ran over to him and said "I'm his wife how is he?" The others were now awake and came and joined Ziva. "Well we lost him twice on the table, but he is now stable but, he is a coma." The doctor said.  
Ziva was unable to talk her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Gibbs picked her up and took her to a chair. "Can we see him" Abby asked crying. "Yes, but only two at a time" the doctor told them. "Ziva, Gibbs you guys go first." Abby told them. Gibbs picked up Ziva and followed the doctor to Tony's room. Ziva entered the room now able to walk though her vision was blurring from the tears pouring out of her eyes. There lay Tony all bandaged up and hooked up to many machines. How was he going to live through this?

_A/N: Sorry it's so short but, my sister was bothering me the whole time for her laptop since mine is acting up...again :/ So the girls name IS going to be Claire Elizabeth and the chapter ten pregnancy is going to be pushed to the back burner because, Tony was not supposed to end up in a coma but, it just came to me so, there for basically no one is leaving the hospital soo...no one can pregnant unless there's hospital sex and I hate hospitals so no hospital sex haha but I promise at least one them to be pregnant before the story is over(: R&R thanks SmellythePirate and Ms. Suave you guys' reviews mean alot to me(: _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly): **

"Tony I need you to wake up okay? Please you don't understand what this is doing to Ziva,  
or Gibbs or McGee. McGee feels it's his fault because he was sopposed to have you back. I told him that you wouldn't want him to blame his self. Gibbs feels it's his fault because,  
he left you knowing that the caller was one the people in that room. I can't really change his mind cause, ya know it's Gibbs. Ziva, oh my god I feel so bad for her. She doesn't eat or sleep. Just sit beside your bed, only getting up for a bathroom break. The only reason she isn't here now is because, Jenny ordered her to get something to eat. She's a wreck. She doesn't stop crying anymore. Tony we really really really need you to wake up. McGee told me what you wanted to name the little girl I'm supposobly gonna have. I promise that will be her name. Claire Elizabeth and Leroy Logan. I'm 3 months pregnant. I had the doctors'  
appointment yesterday. Thought I might as well make this hospital since everyone is basically camped out in your room. McGee isn't though. He said he can't stand to see something he caused I asked did you make Sacks pull that gun? He still won't come. Jenny isn't either. For obvius reasons, I mean although she's like everybody's mom shes' still the Director of NCIS. So it's just Gibbs, Ziva, and I. Please wake up Tony. We need you here." Tony heard Abby tell him. He wanted to wake up and hug her and say it's okay. He couldn't make his eyes open or even move. Why was Ziva doing this to herself? She had to eat. He had to wake up and tell her that. It's been two days DiNozzo! Why won't you wake up? One thing he just couldn't wrap his head around was that Gibbs was actually camped out in his hospital room.  
The thought made him want to smile, but of course he couldn't. Maybe he could flinch his pinky 3 times. It had to be when Ziva could see though. It was something he and her had made up so Gibbs wouldn't know when they were saying I love you. He flinched his pinky 3 times and Ziva would flinch her index finger 3 times. It had become how they said it at night. Now he just had to wait for Ziva to come in the room and take Abby's place. He then heard her voice and sensed movement. He felt Abby's gunpowder scent cease and smelt Vanilla,  
Cinnamon, and Coconuts. The Cocunuts was from her shampoo. The cinnamon her lotion and then Vanilla was just her natural scent. He put his whole soul into flinching his pinky three times. He heard Ziva start sobbing. He had done it. He heard Gibbs ask very concerned because lately she only been crying silently "Ziva what's wrong?" "He told me he loved me Gibbs. He told me he loved me!" Ziva cried out. He could hear Abby say "I didn't hear anything?" "It's something he and I made up so Gibbs wouldn't know when we said we love each other at work. He would flinch his pinky three times and me and I would flinch my index finger three times back at him" Ziva said still crying. He felt her index finger flinch three times over and over and over. "Well I'll be damned." he heard Gibbs said. He could almost hear Ziva's smile when she said "Now we just need you to open your eyes."

_A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry it's so short. The flinching the index finger and pinky thing is something me and my brother made. He's 20 and is currently a Marine in Afghanistan. He called while I was writing this and he said I'm flinching my pinky three times. I started crying and I felt it was Tiva worthy so I put it in here. People are always like are you and your brother like obsessed with each other. I reply no, that's just how close we are. He's my best friend and I miss him very much. Okay enough with my sob story. Jibbs, Tiva, and McAbby next chapter(: And just because it says Tiva doesn't necessarily mean he's waking up. R&R! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly): **

His eyes fluttered open. He was awake. After 3 days of being in a coma, he was awake. Ziva had her head down on the railing of his bed. McGee and Abby were curled up in a chair, playing some game against each other on their laptops. Tony immeadialy thought of a movie. "You know this reminds me of a movie, The only thing is McGee isn't sex crazed, I haven't been in a coma for four years, and although she could be if she wanted to be Ziva isn't a centerfold for a playboy magazine" Tony said breaking the silence, his voice hoarse. Ziva's, Abby's, and McGee's heads all shot up. "Tony, I knew you were obsessed with movies but really, after a 3 day coma the first thing you say is a movie quote?" McGee said with a smile. "It starred Trevor Moore, Zach Cregger, and Craig Robinson. Moore and Cregger were also the directors of the movie. It came out in '09 It's called ." Tony said smiling. Ziva was staring at Tony with her mouth agape. Tony turned to look at her. "Hey SweetCheeks" Tony said smiling. "I love you, so, so, so, much." She replied now crying. "I love you to" he said his face now serious as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He turned his head back to McGee and Abby now kissing. "HEY! I just woke up! Stop sucking face! Gah! That's like my sister Probie! I don't wanna see that!" Tony said scrunching up his nose. They pulled away and smiled. "DiNozzo your up" Gibbs said walking into the room with a coffee. "Yeah boss, you must really care about me" Tony said. "what're you talking about?" Gibbs said slightly confused.  
"Well, yesterday Abby told me, -of course I was still in the coma but, I heard everything you guys said- that you camped out here for three days." Tony said with a smile. "If you hadn't just woken up from a coma I'd slap you so hard you'd be in one"  
Gibbs said back. "Probie!" Tony said getting McGee's attention.  
"Yeah?" McGee questioned. "Don't blame yourself for this you didn't pull the trigger" Tony yelled. "Got it bo- Tony"McGee said catching himself before he called Tony boss."Abby thank you for naming your daughter what I asked, and as for the boy's name: I LOVE it." Tony said smiling at Abby. "Shhh! Don't tell anyone the boy's name! McGee said I could pick it but, no one knows except you" Abby replied also smiling.  
"Okay, okay" Tony said then turned his head to Ziva. She was looking at him like it was the first time. "Why didn't you eat or sleep? You know I would've wanted you to" He said to her softly. "You know you wouldn't have ate or slept if it was me in the hospital bed." Ziva said back to him. "No, I probably wouldn't have even got up to shower." he said and then kissed her lips. Gibbs, Abby, and McGee took that as their cue to leave. Tony deepened the kiss. Ziva pulled away as much as she wanted to take him right there in that hospital bed she knew she couldn't. "We can't in the hospital." Ziva said chuckling. "The hell we can't! Lock the door, take that stapler right over there on that counter and staple a towel over the window on the door, the take my sock and put it on the door knob. Problem solved." Tony said smiling. "Your serious?" Ziva asked him. "Yeah, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't" Tony told her. So she did as he asked. As much as he hated hospitals, the sex was great.

Gibbs entered his (and now Jenny's) house. "Honey, I'm home"he called out jokingly. "I'm in the bedroom!" he heard her call.  
"I'll be right there!" he called back. He really hoped she wasn't just putting clothes up. _More like taking them off_, he thought as he proceeded to the bedroom. When he walked into the room this is what he saw: Rose petals all over the floor, candles lit all around the room, and then he settled his eyes on the red-head in his old NIS shirt laying on the bed. "Jen" He said smiling. "Jethro" she said smiling right back. "The room looks nice" he said taking off his jacket. "Thanks, I did it myself" she said. She leaned over to the table beside her and picked up the envelope of honey dust, Tony had sent to him, while someone else got his bottle of Jack. "Oh now, would you look at this?" Jenny said. Gibbs laughed and practically ran to the bed. He sure hoped who ever got his Jack enjoyed it because, he was going to enjoy their honey dust. "Do you ever want kids Jethro?" Jen asked when they were finished. "I guess, someday, I mean I'm not getting any younger" He said back. "Good, because I'm pregant." she said looking into his blue eyes. "Your being serious right now?" Gibbs asked. "As serious as I was when I told you I loved you." Jenny said smiling. Gibbs jumped off the bed took her in his arms and spun her around. "That's the second best knews I've had all day!" Gibbs said putting her down. "Only second best?" Jenny putting her mockingly hurt face on. "Yeah, Tony woke up today." Gibbs told her. "Good because, we need DiNozzo's running around to. Abby's three months pregnant, and I'm two months." Jenny said. "Well, I went back to tell Ziva that Abby was throwing a party for Tony this Saturday, there was a sock on the door and a towel over the window of the door. So I guess there already trying" Gibbs said laughing. "Oh my gosh! Only Tony would have sex after being shot and in a coma for three days" Jenny said laughing. The only thought that ran through her mind at that moment was, I really hope they don't screw this up this time.

_A/N: okay so I know I said no hospital sex but, my best friend pressured me into it haha. So now you guys know that Tony's awake and fully capable of have sex after a shot to the chest and a 3 day coma lol, Abby's naming her twins Claire elizabeth and Leroy Logan, and last but not least Jenny's 2 months pregant(: I put a tag from the episode SWAK in their, you know where the whole team was showering (when Kate was still alive) and Gibbs said he got it in the mail for Christmas one year and Tony replied the post office must've srewed someone else got his bottle of Jack and he got there honey dust. Thanks for reviewing! please continue to R&R! _


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva and Tony were walking into Tony's messy apatment. Ziva looked around the combined kitchen and livingroom. It was covered in pizza boxes, chinese plates, soda boxes, and beer cases. "Have you even attempted to clean in the last year?" Ziva asked. "Well you know, I uh... I usually just took pizza to Ej's place and we just hung out there and I wasn't dating anyone else obviously so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it." Tony said embarresed of his messy apartment. "It's still not an excuse for not cleaning. Now i'm going to out to get some McDonalds" Ziva said then she took in Tony's confused face. "I want a MNM mcflurry okay? Now I'll get you that Big Whopper thing, I want this place cleaned by the time I get back!" Ziva informed him. "It's Big Mac. That Whopper is Burger King." Tony corrected her. "Same diffrence." Ziva said walking out. Tony threw his phone on the couch and picked up the mess and threw it in a trash bag. After he had took the trash out he sat down on the couch and decided to call McGee and ask how Abby was doing. He had gotten a text from him on the way home from the hospital saying Abby was yelling at him and telling him that she wanted to talk to Tony. He couldn't find his phone, so he took all the couch cushions off and his eyes fell on a black velvet ring box. He picked it up and opened it. There sat the ring he had planned on giving Ziva the night they got into an argument. It was a simple silver band with two small diamonds set beside a larger diamond. On the inside of the band he had it engraved. It read: I'll always have your back. Tony decided the next time he saw Ziva he was going to ask her and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Hey Jen!" Gibbs yelled from the kitchen "Yes Jethro?" Jenny yelled back from her spot on the couch. "We're out of popcorn, do you mind going to get some?" Gibbs asked. "I guess."  
Jenny said back already slipping her sandals on. "Thanks, love ya" Gibbs said. "You to."  
Jenny said while walking out the door. When she was about halfway to her car after buying the popcorn from the local Food-Lion she felt something interact with the back of her head.  
Everything went black. Gibbs heard the doorbell ring. He got up from the couch thinking it's probably either Abby or McGee considering Abby was screaming at him earlier when he called.  
He opened the door to find nobody there. Instead there was a not that said: "Sacks and Ray may be unable to do the mission but, I can still carry out the mission. PS: We have Jenny."  
Gibbs took out his phone and actually texted the team and said to meet in the bullpen in 10 minutes. He ran to his car and for the first time in a long time Leroy Jethro Gibbs cried over a woman.

"Gibbs what's going on? Where's Jenny? You guys didn't break up did you? Oh, Gibbs you guys love each other what happened? I thought she was pregant! What-" Abby was cut off by Gibbs saying "Jenny was abducted they left this paper. Test it for DNA, fingerprints, gunpowder what ever the hell you can run it for. Just run every possible test. Yes, Jen was pregnant that's why we need to find her. I can't lose another one. McGee go help her." McGee's face turned to complete fear "Uh, boss I don't think-" McGee was also cut off by Gibbs. "She's gonna need you" Gibbs whispered into his ear. "On it Boss" McGee replied piling into the elevator beside Abby. "DiNozzo run Sacks phone records against Ray's see if you can find anything McGee might've missed. Ziva try and trace Jenny's GPS chip she has in her left arm. Call me if you find anything. I'm going to autopsy." Gibbs barked to them. He took the elevator down to autopsy and took Ducky's alcohol out. "Thank God for Ducky" Gibbs thought to himself.

_A/N: Don't hate me! Trust me I have good plans coming! I got a call from my brother the other day and I asked him for some ideas because I had writers block and he gave the idea of Jenny being abducted so, credits to him!(: Tiva next time and McAbby talk about why she was so mad! R&R! _


	13. Chapter 13

Abby was mad at McGee so instead of talking to him she threw herself into her work. While she was waiting for the results she had on the note, she busied herself by researching baby things they would need.  
"Abby?" McGee said tired of being mad at each other. "What do you want McGee?" she said back obviously annoyed. "Tell me what's wrong. You already have the stress of Jenny on you, you don't need the stress for some idiotic mistake I made. Please tell me what I did." McGee said pleadinlgy.  
"I found an email on your computer. I wanted to leave you a sweet note on there from me. Instead I found an email from some girl asking if you could meet her at a coffee shop and that she missed and loved you. How could you do that to me McGee? Who is this mysterious S?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes. "Damn hormones" she thought. "Abby, that girl -S- is my sister, Sarah. I was going to tell you yesterday when I came home from getting your salsa and chocolate icecream, but, you started screaming and throwing things at me. I understand why you were mad. Hell, I'd be mad to if I found an e-mail like that on your computer" McGee said pulling her into his arms. "Oh,Timmy, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Abby said crying. "It's okay you were mad I understand" McGee said forgivingly. "McGee?" Abby asked. "Yes?" he replied. "I broke my favorite vase." she said laughing.

Upstairs: "Hey Ziva, I found something!" Tony exclaimed after 10 minutes of silence. Ziva sprung up from her chair and flew to his desk. "What is it?" she asked her brow furrowing. "There was a common number.  
It's a warehouse just out of Qauntico. Think we should tell boss?" Tony asked. "Tell me DiNozzo."  
Gibbs said striding into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hands. Tony put it up on the plasma and told his boss what he had discovered. "Grab your gear call McGee. Let's go" Gibbs said walking out towards the elevator. McGee answered his cell phone

"McGee" "Hey we got an address to where they might be holding Jenny let's go boss is waiting." Tony said into the phone. "Alright" he said hanging up. "We got a lead. I'll see you when we get back" he told Abby pecking her on the lips. "Come home in one peice. All of you!"  
Abby yelled just as the elevator doors. "Please." she said flopping down still waiting on results from the two sets of fingerprints on the paper.

With Jenny: She was tied up to a chair with rope that had already rubbed her skin raw. She held her head up high and didn't cry. She wasn't going to show weakness. Trent Kort opened the concrete doorway and said "Jennifer, How nice to see you again" He said. "Kort, I should've let DiNozzo kill you when he had the chance." she snarled at him. "I hear your pregnant. Boy or Girl?" he asked her with a smug smile. "I haven't told Jethro but, it's a boy." she said just to hear Gibbs' name. "I'm thinking about the name Colton Ryan" she added. "To bad little Colton will never be born." he said smacking her. "Bastard! I hope you rot in hell! Fuck you!" she screamed at him. "Oh dear, Jennifer, flattering will get you no where had said walking out the door.

_A/N: I feel so bad for doing this to Jenny but, I have to do it to fit the plans I have. I literally cried writing this. I know I promised Tiva but, I couldn't find anywhere to fit it in there. I probably won't update till maybe Monday? I'm going to Carowinds tommorow with my dad. He lives in northern Virginia and I live in southerNC so I don't see him that much and then Saturday there is a 4th of July parade and a rodeo and fireworks so I'll have no time then. Sunday I have a thing with my church I have to do soo Monday it is. Thanks you guys for reviewing! Please continue to do so! _


	14. Chapter 14

They walked into the warehouse guns drawn. They cleared the house. "Boss she isn't here." Tony said sadly. "She's got to be...she's...she has to be...I can't lose her." Gibbs said running through the warehouse and checking the rooms again. He didn't come out of the last room he cleared. "Stay here." Ziva commanded the two other agents.

She walked to the room Gibbs was in. "Gibbs?" she asked crouching in front of him. "I can't lose her Ziver. I've already lost Shannon and Kelly. I can't lose her." Gibbs said his eyes wet from tears threatning to spill over. "You won't lose her. I promise. This is my fault. I will make sure she get's out. If I get killed in the process, so be it but, I will NOT let her die." Ziva said to him. "You can't die. DiNozzo needs you. You didn't see him on what was supposed to be your one year anniversary of dating. I thought I was going to have to call a sych ward." he said remembering when Tony had showed up at his house drunk and screaming.

*FLASHBACK*  
Tony had ran into his front door and out his back into the pouring rain. Gibbs followed him giving Jenny a look to make her stay and give them some time. Tony sat in the middle of his backyard crying. "Talk" Gibbs ordered sitting down. "I screwed up. I screwed up and now she's gone." Tony said. He jumped up and screamed " I CAN'T EVEN ENJOY MY JOB ANYMORE! BECAUSE SHE'S THERE. TALKING TO THAT GOD DAMN CREEP RAY. MY BATHROOM BREAKS WERE REALLY SPENT IN ABBY'S LAB CRYING ON HER SHOULDER! I love her boss. What am I supposed to do? TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tony said breaking a couple plant pots in the process. "Nothing you can do. You have to find a distraction. A hobby. Something to keep your mind off of her" Gibbs told him calmly not even getting upset that he was yelling. "I can't. I've tried. She's all I think about is her. You know I used to think guys who said "If I had a dime for everytime she came into my thoughts, I'd have one dime because she never leaves. I understand them now, only those guys have the permission to think about that one girl. I don't."  
Tony said back sitting back in the grass. "Well that's life. You break two hearts with one sentence. I'm here for you, but the neighbors are starting to look out their windows. might end up calling the cops so come inside the house go downstairs and sand my boat. Paint it. Name it Ziva. Then burn it. It always helped me." Gibbs called over his shoulder walking back in the house.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
"He did that? All because of me?" Ziva asked crying. "Yeah, love makes a man do some crazy things." Gibbs said. He got his self together and walked out of the door. Ziva followed. She ran to Tony and tackled him with a hug that could rival Abby's. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry" she whispered. "It's okay." Tony replied. The look on his boss's face told him that, Ziva had found out about the drunken night spent in Gibbs' basement on a boat. After Ziva was composed they piled back into the car and headed for the Navy Yard. Half-way there McGee got a call from Abby saying she had an adress, where Jenny might be. Gibbs pressed the gas pedal all the way down.

The agents walked into yet another warehouse with their guns drawn. They had killed the first two guards point blank when they had raised their weapons and fired. One of the bullets had grazed McGee's right leg but, he ignored the pain.  
He had to find Jenny. She was like a mother to him. They continued down the long hallway. There was only two doors on it. Tony and Ziva took the first one. "Clear!" Tony yelled out. McGee and Gibbs burst through the second door. Kort was kicking Jenny's unconcious body in the stomach. There was blood everywhere. Gibbs shot the man in the head. He dropped his weapon and rushed to Jenny checking her pulse.  
It was barely there. "McGee! Call a bus!" he yelled tears already wetting his face of yet another child lost.

**A/N: Surprise!(: I cried writing this one to): My best friend called me after reading this. She cussed me out. Then started crying at the flashback and Colton (jenny's kid.) I broke rule number 6 at least 10 times while talking to her. I have some more sad plans and some happy one's(: One of that sad one's are one of the couples breaking up (hint: It is most definitly NOT Tiva.) Next chapter: proposal (but who? McAbby, Tiva, or Jibbs?), Jenny waking up and learning about Colton, and if you guys have anything else you want tell me(: Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you guys don't hate me after reading this! Please continue to R&R! Oh and if you want to see Ziva's ring that I mentioned last chapter it should be in my bio thingy majigger thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes fluttered open. They darted around the all white room. She was in a bed. What happened to the grey concrete walls? Where was she? Her mind finally realized where she was- the hospital.  
Jethro must have found her. She hoped nobody got hurt. What had happened? Was everyone okay?  
Her mind went to one word: _C__olton_. Kort had told her he was never going to be born. "Jethro?"  
she whispered her voice hoarse. "Jen your awake thank god! Are you okay? Do you need water or food? Bathroom?" he rambeled. "No, I'm fine. Is everyone okay? I mean they didn't get hurt did they?" She asked. "A bullet grazed McGee's leg. Other than that everyone's okay." he answered.  
"What about col- the baby?" she asked remembering she had never told him about the name. "Jen,  
I'm sorry." he said his eyes filling up with tears. She didn't say anything for a long time. "No...no...  
please...tell me this is one of DiNozzo's sick jokes...please" she said already knowing it wasn't one of Tony's jokes. "Jen, please don't make this any harder than it had to be." he said composing his self. "Any harder? Jethro our baby died! DIED! It's as painful as it's ever gonna get!" she yelled in disbelief. "Jen, I didn't mean it like that!" he said trying to fix his mistake. "Just go please. Just leave." she said to him. He walked out her room door and sat down and put his face in his hands.  
He cried for what seemed like forever.

In the hospital waiting room, Tony was contemplating wether to ask Ziva right now or risk another person being involved in this and her possibly being took. _Now_ he thought. He stood up and said in a loud clear voice "Everyone could you please keep it down. I'd like to ask something very important!" The room silenced and everyone looked at them. The nurses and receptionest stopped working thinking it was a question for them. He got down on one knee and pulled out the little black box out of his jacket pocket. "Ziva, I love you and everything that comes with you. You've been my partner for about 10 years now. We've seen each other at our worst times. So would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked looking into her brown orbs with love. "Yes! Yes!" she said crying. Someone stepped out of the crowd of nurses and doctors and yelled "You bastard!  
How could you chose that Israeli slut over ME? I'm obviusly better than her!" It was Jeanne. "Don't talk about her like that! I'm sorry that I just don't feel anything for you okay, but you can't go talking about her like that!" Tony yelled. He guessed someone had called security because, two guards came and escorted Jeanne out of the hospital. "Family of Jennifer Shepard?" a doctor that looked like he could be in his mid 30's. "That's us!" said the whole team. "Okay, well she just woke up. I wouldn't reccomend going in there because, she um, she lost the baby and she's pretty upset.  
In addition there's an older man with a very scary death glare is sitting outside her door, crying." the doctor told the group. "Gibbs." Abby whispered. When he said the part of Jenny losing her baby Abby's hand flew to her stomach that was just now showing. She felt guilty that she got to keep her baby and Jenny didn't. That thought just made her cry even more. McGee pulled her away from the group. "Shhh it's okay." he whispered in her ear. "No, McGee it's not. I get to keep my baby, and she doesn't!" she said looking into his eyes. "She wouldn't want you to feel guilty and you know it." he said to her. "I know."

Two months later:  
Gibbs and Jenny had barely talked to each other for two months. He stayed in his basement and she stayed in their room. It was rough. Finally Abby got tired of it. "We're all going out tonight. You two to!" she said pointedly to Gibbs and Jenny. "Abby I-" Jenny had attemted to say but was cut off by Abby saying "No! You guys have had no fun in two months! We're going out!" Abby said and they both knew she wasn't going to be persuaded from the topic. They had given in and so had the rest of the team- even Ducky! When they all arrived -McGee and Abby and "Tiva" as Abby liked to call it had rode together- Abby's eyes lit up when she saw a karaoke machine. "Guys, we have to do it!"  
Abby told the rest. They all grumbled but, had eventually given in. This was going to be a long night.

_A/N: I couldn't resist! I was by a computer and I had to write lol! Sorry for the big time jump but I didn't want to go two months to get where most of my plans are. Next Chapter: One guy sings to a certain girl(:, and Jenny sings. I already have the songs picked out. It's kinda going to be songfic chapters for the next maybe 3? Oh yeah! Last night I woke up at 3 am and wrote a end to a story. lol. It's like all of the kids (of the couples) are grown up and getting married lol. It came to me, so I had to write it down. Okay, I'm done! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Miss Suave: haha I told my dad about this story and he goes Can I kill Kort? haha! I was like that's what this girl said on my fanfiction! haha(: _


	16. Chapter 16

Abby's eyes settled upon who she wanted to sing "Tony! You sing first!" Tony knew he wasn't going to change her mind "Fine, but I'm picking the song." he grumbled and went up and picked the song he wanted to sing. He smiled and went up to the microphone and the song started.

Beauty queen of only 18, She had some trouble with herself,  
He was always there to help her,  
She always belonged to someone else.

It was true he was always there to help her when she was in trouble. Yet, she always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles and miles,  
And wound up at your door, Iv'e had you so many times, But somehow, I want more.

He'd always had her. He just never noticed he wanted more, until Somalia.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, And she will be loved,  
She will be loved.

He spend everyday in the rain if that's what she wanted. He was staring at her the whole song. His mind went back to when she had that smile that hadn't quite reached her eyes. He asked her to stay awhile. That night they got together.

Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful,  
I know I tend to be insecure,  
but that doesn't matter anymore.

He only wanted to make her feel beautiful. His inscurities didn't matter anymore. She made them all go away.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along, yeah,  
My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want.

She knew she could come to him anytime she wanted. His door was open anytime for her.

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved.

His eyes caught hers. Her's were filled with tears- happy tears. She's be loved alright.

I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

He knew from the first day she started as a liason with NCIS that she hid all alone in her car. Over the years he found out secret that made her that rock. He knew that even if she said goodbye, it didn't mean forever. She always came to him for help.

Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful

By now Abby's eyes were misty and McGee is was just plum shocked. He never saw Tony as a singer but, he was pretty darn good.

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved

[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah [softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

The song ended and Tony jumped off stage. Ziva got up and ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you to Zi, I love you to.

Abby suggested Jenny sing. "Okay." She said with a smile and not arguing. "I pick the song though."  
she added. She went up and picked a song. She sat down on the stool they had set up in front of the microphone. The song started playing. She looked directly at Gibbs.

I miss those blue eyes How you kissed me at night I miss the way we sleep Like there's no sunrise Like the taste of your smile I miss the way we breathe

Gibbs knew then she was talking about her. He never smiled anymore. She was asleep by the time he came up from the basement, so he didn't kiss her goodnight. They never made love anymore so they didn't breathe together.

But I never told you What I should have said No I never told you I just held it in And now I miss everything About you I can't believe I still want you After all the things we've Been through I miss everything about you Without you

She had never told him about the hurt she was feeling for her child. She just held it in, and she missed everything about him.

I see your blue eyes Every time I close mine You make it hard to see Where I belong to when I'm not Around you It's like I'm not with me

They had been together for 6 years. So, of course naturally she felt not herself when they weren't together. It was also true that everytime she closed her green eyes all she saw was his blue one's She missed him.

But I never told you What I should have said No I never told you I just held it in And now I miss everything About you I can't believe I still want You After all the things we've Been through I miss everything about you Without you

Abby started balwing and Ziva let a few tears slip. Tony and McGee looked like they might cry but,  
they didn't they held it together. Gibbs on the other hand was losing his composure by every word she said.

But I never told you What I should have said No I never told you I just held it in And now I miss everything About you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want You After all the things we've Been through I miss everything about you Without you

The song ended. She walked calmly off stage and sat beside him. She whispered in his ear "I miss everything about you" It was then they came to a silent agreement: not to fight anymore.

**A/N: What did you think? I think I did okay, i've always thought about these couples when I hear these songs. If you guys didn't know the song Tony sang was: She will be loved by- Maroon 5 and the song Jenny sang was: I never told you by- Colbie Calboit. Any suggestions for songs? Thanks for reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Ziva why don't you go next?" Abby suggested. "I guess, oh! I've been waiting for something like this to happen! I found the perfect song the other day!" Ziva exclaimed. She ran up and found the song she wanted.

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister She prayed blow it down

There was a tropical storm one year after Tali and her mother had died. Her father had become drunk and mean since they died. She prayed for the tropical storm to ruin their house.

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past

She knew nothing could ever take the pain out of her family's house, not even a tropical storm.  
Nothing could stop the rumors that said that her father had intended for her mother and little sister to die. The pain and rumors would always be there.

Shatter every window 'til it s all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there s nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

Gibbs caught her eye and did a slight nod. She knew she had a better father in Gibbs than she ever did in Eli. When Tony and her got married, Gibbs would be walking her down the aisle.

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people called it taking shelter She called it sweet revenge

She remembered hearing the screams of people yelling take shelter. She didn't even bother to wake her father that had obviusly drank to much and passed out. She ran down the stairs to her basement and thought It's going to be okay now.

Shatter every window 'til it s all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there s nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

Her mind went to all the happy memories she had of her mother and Tali. Sometimes Ari would be there. He was a very nice guy before he turned rogue. She remembered one day Ari had surprised them when coming home from college. (A/N: He went to the college Ducky went to.) He had brought them all presents. Tali was so happy. She could still remember her smile.

There s not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house

There s not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past

But, just like every thing else good that had to do with her family it had ended in one split second when the bomb when off. When Ari pulled that trigger killing Kate. When her family happened.

Shatter every window 'til it s all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there s nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

With that the song ended and a single tear slipped down her face. She got up and walked down the steps of the stage. Tony was waiting with open arms. She ran into his embrace and cried. "Shhh,  
it's okay. I'm here now. You have us, he can't hurt you anymore." he whispered into her ear. She finally calmed down and they walked back to the table. Nobody mentioned the little scene they had unravel in front of their eyes. Abby spoke up "I think McGee should go next" McGee's eyes got as big as saucers "Me? Abby, I sing" he told her. Abby gave him a glare that could rival Gibbs. He jumped up and quickly picked out a song.

I want a girl with a mind like a diamond

I want a girl who knows what's best

I want a girl with shoes that cut

And eyes that burn like cigarettes

He saw Abby's eyes light up. This was one of the songs he sang to her all the time. He smiled at her.  
Tony whispered to Gibbs "Probie can sing?" Gibbs cracked a smile "Guess so"

I want a girl with the right allocations

Who's fast and thorough And sharp as a tack

She's playing with her jewelry She's putting up her hair She's touring the facility And picking up slack

He remembered when she was getting ready to come here she was playing with her jewelry and putting up her hair. He honest to god loved her. Abby was crying "Damn hormones" she whispered to Ziva. Ziva just looked at her and laughed.

I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket...

Ziva whispered to her "He really does love you, I wouldn't let him get away" Abby turned her head to look at her "Honey, I know he loves me. I mean he found out what I wanted to name my kid and he didn't run for the hills" she chuckled. "I don't wanna know" Tony cut in.

I want a girl who gets up early I want a girl who stays up late

I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity Who uses a machete to cut through red tape

With fingernails that shine like justice And a voice that is dark like tinted glass

He remembered when her sciccors went missing so she used a machete that was in evidence lockup and cut the tape on a box that had evidence in it. He smiled at the memory.

She is fast and thorough And sharp as a tack

She's touring the facility And picking up slack

Gibbs looked at his daughter and son so, in love...wow, that doesn't sound right he though.  
His daughter and son in-law. No that sounded like he didn't think of McGee as a son he thought. His daughter and son figure...better. He was happy for them, rule 12 can go to hell.

I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng... lonnng jacket

I want a girl with a smooth liquidation

I want a girl with good dividends At Citibank we will meet accidentally

We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen

Well, that was they met. Just no body knew about it. They all thought they had met at NCIS. No,  
HE and borrowed HER pen and they got to talking. They hit it off immeadiatly. So, they broke up for awhile sure, but they were together now and that's what matters.

She wants a car with a cupholder arm rest

She wants a car that will get her there

She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen

She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler La Baron

I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnggggggggg jacket

The song ended and McGee bounded down the stairs. "Awww, Timmy that was so sweet!" she gushed,  
giving him a humongous hug. Well, what she could when 5 months pregnant. "Woah, Abs your gonna crush the baby" he laughed. "Oh, right" she said pulling away. "You know, you and Gibbs haven't sung yes." Tony said to Abby.

**A/N: So did I do good? I hope so because, I got yelled at for ignoring my mom to write this haha. The song that Ziva sang was Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I kind just made up the tropical storm thing lol. The song McGee sang was Short skirt/ Long Jacket by Cake. Next chapter Abby and Gibbs sing. Then after that it goes back to normal lol. Sorry for the songfic chapters, I just couldn't find a way to let Gibbs know that Jenny didn't want to fight anymore. So I decided Karaoke night and I can't have 1 person sing and the rest not haha(: Okay, I'm done. Thanks for everyone who reviews! Please continue to read and review! **


	18. Chapter 18

"Gibbs, you should go first!" Abby said really fast. It then dawned on him that he wasn't getting out of this, so he just got up and proceeded to the stage. The song he picked out started playing.

I can usually drink you right off of my mind But I miss you tonight I can normally push you right out of my heart But I'm too tired to fight

He thinks of Shannon, Kelly, Jenny, and the baby he lost. He couldn't get them out of his mind lately.

Yeah the whole thing begins And I let you sink into my veins And I feel the pain like it's new Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do Plays through tonight

He let's every memory of Shannon, Kelly, and Jenny run through his mind. He almost started crying right there on the stage.

Tonight your memory burns like a fire With everyone it grows higher and higher And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming Come wake me up

He wished for years that the death of Shannon and Kelly was a dream. He still does, just not as strong. He wished the miscarriage was a dream to.

Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I m sitting here crying and trying to see Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me And you tonight

He thought Jenny would've left him by now. That she was sleeping well while he was crying on the couch watching stupid comedy to try to cheer him up but, he now he knew that wasn't the case.

Tonight your memory burns like a fire With everyone it grows higher and higher I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

Jenny had tears in her eyes. Abby did to but, she wasn't going to blame the hormones now. She knew that Gibbs and Jenny were having problems. She just didn't know it was this bad.

I know that you're movin' on I know I should give you up But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love Time's not healin' anything Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight

Tony had listened to this many times when him and Ziva had broken up. He wished Gibbs wouldn't have sung this. He knew there were already tears in his eyes. He got up from the table and ran out the door.

Tonight your memory burns like a fire With everyone it grows higher and higher I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming Come wake me up Oh, I'm dreaming Come wake me up Oh, I'm dreaming

The song ended and Gibbs came back to the table. "Where's Tony?" he asked looking around the near desolate bar. "I'll go get him" McGee said. He knew Tony didn't need a lover, a father, a sister,  
or a mother. Right now he needed a brother. He walked around the side of the building and into an alley. Tony was sitting there with his head in his hands. McGee went and sat down beside him. He didn't say anything he waited for Tony to tell him something. "What would've happened if EJ hadn't have sent that message? We wouldn't even be together right now. I'd still be at home on Friday nights crying and trying to get Ziva's voice out of my mind. Drinking myself silly." Tony said. "Don't think about what if's. Think about what is. Your together now. That's all that matters" McGee said. "I know but, the what if's will always be there" Tony told him. "Trust me, I know. I wonder every day, What if Abby had never accidently came to the bank without a pen. If I hadn't been sent from Quantico. If we hadn't decided to give things another try, but Tony you are reading to much into this. Ziva loves you. She told me she only dated Ray to get you off her mind. She came to me when she needed help. You went to Abby. When I told Abby what Ziva told me I realized that was basically what you told me. Trust me, we had a whole plan done. We were gonna shut down the elevator for the day. Gibbs knew about it, he was actually happy we were willing to get fired for you guys. Jenny thought it was funny. We did that for you.  
Now get back in there and tell her you love her. I think this is vomit beside me." McGee said. Tony wrinkled his nose and said "Ew. Thanks McGee." Mcgee smiled and they walked back inside. Abby was walking up the stage when she got green and ran off stage to the bar's bathroom. McGee got his keys. "Time to go." he sighed. They all left in their cars.

**A/N: I know Abby didn't sing but, my brother was sent off on a mission yesterday and i've been really stressed out. I barely slept last night so just cut me slack. The song Gibbs sang was Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts. Please Read and Review! It will make me smile(: thanks to all who reviewed. Next Chapter: "I'm pregnant" she said. Whos pregnant? hehe I already know! Please keep my brother in your thoughts and prayers. I'm not trying to offend anyone by saying prayers, so please don't think this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. That go's for all the other chapters to(: **


	19. Chapter 19

Ziva walked into the bathroom later that night and turned the shower dial as hot as she could stand it. She stripped and jumped into the shower letting all the tension of old memories go down the drain. She had saw Tony run out of the bar. She was waiting for him to talk to her. The car ride home was an awkward silence. She knew she had to tell him what Abby and her found out yesterday. Her hand flew to her stomach.  
"Not now" she thought. When the hot water had turned cold she got out and wrapped one of Tony's huge towels around her body. She took a pair of his old sweats and threw them on. She put on is shirt hoping to find solace in his scent. Of course it had to smell like fabric softner. She dug through his drawers. Finally she found the OSU hoodie that always smelt like him and pulled it over her head.  
"Ziva?" she heard Tony's voice call from behind her. "Yes?" she asked preparing herself mentally for a long talk. "Do you think we would've ever got back together if EJ hadn't sent that email?" he asked with wonder. "I think...we would've eventually. When one of us got...engaged. Knowing you, you would've waited till my wedding day. Then when the preacher would've said Speak Now or Forever hold your peace, I could imagine you jumping up. Screaming "I love you Ziva! Please don't do this. Your date would've been furious, and I would've removed my hands from what would've been my husband. I would look at Gibbs and he would give his genuine smile and nod curtly. Then I would've ran to you." Ziva told him smiling. "I love you Zi. Please don't ever leave again. When that door slammed that night. I...think my heart literally shattered. Abby honestly had to take my gun away one night. I was actually going to kill myself. Couldn't live without you I guess." Tony said quoting his words to Somalia. Ziva was crying now "Tony I thought about killing myself once to. I'm glad I didn't. I have some rather big news." she said smiling.  
"What?" Tony asked curious. "I'm pregnant" she said.

* * *

McGee and Abby were laying in bed that night. "Timmy?"  
Abby said. "Hmmmm?" he asked half asleep. "I want to buy a house." she said. McGee eyes flew open. "Why? The apartment is big enough for the two of us." he said. "McGee, really? Did you just say that when I'm 5 months prenant. WITH TWINS!" she exclaimed. McGee chuckles nervously. "Just kidding?" he said. "You owe me...big time" she said rolling over. Later that night Abby woke McGee up. "Mcgee?" she said.  
He was not waking up for anything. "McGee my water broke!"she yelled in his ear. McGee's eyes flew open. He jumped out of bed grabbing the bag and opening his cell. "McGee...just kidding" she said laughing. "God, Abby you scared the hell out of me. What is it, you need at 3 am?" he asked. "Um, can you go to the store and get some fishsticks...and some chocolate icing. Some pickles maybe. Oh! I want some crumbled ice to from the little store down the street. Get some, blue powerade to!" Abby said not taking a breath at all.  
"Uh, sure?" McGee face said with a disgusted look on his face. About twenty minutes later Abby's phone rang. "Hello? she said into the phone. A female voice asked "Hi, is this Abigail Scuito?" Abby's face turned to worry "Yes, Why?" she asked. "We hace Timothy McGee at bethesda hospital, there's been an accident." the female voice said. Abby's world went black.  
Gibbs who also notified first drove to McGee's apartment building. He didn't want Abby drive with this on her mind. Gibbs ran up 3 flights up stairs and went room 348. He knocked. No answer. "Abs?" he called through the door. Still no answer. He kicked the door in. Abby lay in the kitchen, unconcious. The cell phone still in her hand with the female voice saying "Abigail?" and "M'am" over and over again.

**A/N: Sorry I hurt McGee): Abby's gonna be okay though!(: I'm also sorry that I left Tony and Ziva off like that. Next chapter will start off with Tony's reaction and then them getting called to the hospital for McGee. Still haven't heard from my brother): My mom keeps saying he's gonna be okay...don't know if she's trying to convice me or herself. Thanks for all the prayers for him! I'm sending him a letter tommorow and telling him about you guys and what's happened so far in the story(: Don't know if he can get letters while on a mission but he's gonna get one anyway haha(: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so!(: **


	20. Chapter 20

Tony's face went white. "P-pregnant?" he stuttered. _He isn't happy _Ziva thought. Her eyes welled up with tears jsut thinking that. "Yes" she said as a lone tear ran down her face. "Your sure?" he asked wanting to be 100%. "Abby ran the test yesterday." she said a couple of tears escaping her eyes. Tony ran to her and twirled her around for a good 5 minutes. "I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm going to be a daddy! Zi! This is the best news i've gotten all day! Who would've thought it me? Anthony Dinozzo Jr., a daddy! Oh, wait till I tell McGoo! Yeah" he said jumping around. Ziva laughed with relief. "I'm glad your so happy." she said with a smile. Just then Tony's phone rang. The caller ID said Jenny. "Jenny! I'm going to be a dad!" he said with excitment" Jenny sighed "I'm glad but, Abby's kids may never know there dad." she said into the phone. Tony's face fell and he dropped the phone and sank down to the floor."Tony?" Ziva asked with worry. She grabbed the phone from where it fell on the floor. "Jenny? What's wrong? Is it Gibbs?" she said with worry in her voice. "It's McGee. He was in a car accident. Gibbs went to pick Abby up and she had passed out. He's at Bethesda. I'll tell you the detail of it when you get here." Jenny's voice said through the phone. Ziva hung up and got Tony in the car. The drive there seemed like it took forever but, they finally reached it. Ziva got Tony out of the car. He was still in shock. When walked into the emergency room Abby was pacing the floor, Gibbs and Jenny were trying to get her to sit down, Ducky was telling Palmer about a story and Palmer was looking at Ducky with excitment. "Gibbs?" Ziva's voice rang out. Gibbs snapped over to her. He looked at Tony's zombie like position and sighed. "Get him in one of those chairs." he said pointing to the plastic chairs beside Ducky and Palmer. "No Jenny! I will not sit down! This is my fault! If hadn't want those god damn fish sticks and icecream he would have never left! So don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Abby yelled in Jenny's face with anger. "Um, sorry to interupt but, are you the family of Timothy McGee?" a doctor asked.  
Tony jumped up and said "Is he okay?" Everyone turned to look at what used to be a shocked and silent man was now up and talking. "He's going to be just fine. He was knocked unconcious by his head hitting the steering wheel. He had a broken arms and a few cuts and bruises. That's all." the doctor reassured him. "Can I see him?" Tony asked smiling. "Yes, one at a time though." the doctor told him. Tony turned to Abby "you go ahead Abby." he said with dissapointment knowing Abby should go first. "Tony, the way you acted, you should go first" she told him planting a reassuring hand on his arm. Tony smiled and said a quick "thanks" before asking the doctor what room number McGee was in. When he reached the room he burst inside. "McGee!" he yelled with a smile. "Tony...what's got you so smiley?" he asked. "I'm going to be a dad! Your going to be a McUncle!" Tony told him with excitment. McGee's face broke out in a grin "Congratulations Tony!" he said. They talked for about 5 minutes more before Tony said "Well, I'm pretty sure Abby's putting a hole in the floor out there."  
"Alright, again congrats Tony!" McGee called after him. Abby walked into the room and pulled McGee into a bone crushing hug. "Abby, arm!" he whispered into her ear. "I thought you died! All because of some damn fishsticks!" Abby yelled. "Oh, I got them! There in the car! If you go ask Metro, I'm sure they'd be happy to give them to you!" McGee said teasing her. Abby started laughing and put her head on McGee's shoulder. "I thought Tony was going to have to be admitted for shock!" Abby said laughing. "Why?" McGee asked. "He was really worried. Ziva told me that when Jenny told him you had been in accident that he had dropped the phone and almost started crying!" Abby told him "And he wasn't looking so good in the waiting room either." "Wait, Tony DINOZZO? The one who called me McUncle?" McGee asked. "She told Tony? She wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet! She was supposed to wait till Saturday!" she whined. "Uh, yeah?" he said. Abby ran out to the waiting room. "You told Tony?" she asked Ziva. "He deserved to know!" Ziva told her. "Deserved to know what?"  
Gibbs and Jenny asked in unision. "That's I'm gonna be a dad!" Tony said smiling. "That true Ziver?"  
Gibbs asked her. "Yes." Ziva said with a warm smile. Gibbs thought for a moment. "Grandpa Gibbs, I like it" Gibbs told her with a smile.

**A/N: I couldn't do anymore than a broken arm. I was almost crying writing when Tony dropped the phone and stuff. My brother is okay, but he's pissing me off. He's going off on my mom because, she asked him to call her. I can't write anymore or I'll take my anger out on you guys so, I'm gonna call my best friend, she'll take my anger gladly lol. Please R&R! **


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later:

"Gravb your gear! Dead Petty Officer" Gibbs called out from behind his desk. McGee stood up and Gibbs gave him a look that made him sit back down. "Damn, I hate this cast!" McGee whined. "Get used to it Mchurt your going to have it for at least three more weeks" Tony smiled. When they got to the crime scene Tony noticed a small little boy and said "Boss, want me to talk to the kid?" Gibbs looked at the kid and smiled "Yeah, go ahead" he replied. Tony walked over to the boy and asked "Hi, my names Tony DiNozzo. I'm going to help find out who did this to your dad. What's your name?" The boy looked at Tony with scared blue eyes "Adam." he said in a small voice. "Nice to meet you Adam. I see you like Ohio State!" Tony said pointing at the t-shirt the boy had on. "You know I played basketball there one time." he told the boy. "Really? That's so cool! My dad likes...liked that basketball team" he said tearing up as he chocked the last words out. Tony felt his heart break. "I have to ask you a few easy questions and then we're going to take you back to NCIS with us okay?" Tony asked. The boy nodded his head. "Okay, you told those nice police men over there you were in your room watching a movie when you heard voices and a gun shot right?" Tony asked him. The boy nodded again. "Besides your dad how many voices were there?" Tony asked. The boy held up 2 fingers. Tony nodded and said "Okay, come with me you can sit in the back of the car until I get done talking to my boss." The boy's head shot up and he said in a panicked voice "No! Please don't leave me!" Tony crouched back down and said "I won't let anyone hurt you okay? How about I let my friend Jimmy look after you for a couple of minutes until I get done. Would that be okay?" The boy nodded and said "You'll come back though right?" Tony nodded. "Okay" Adam mumbled.

Tony left McGee with Adam and he went in to tell Gibbs what he had found out. "Boss, Adam said that he hear two voices other than his dad's before the gunshot." Tony told his boss. "Alright, well call his next of kin and get them in here to get the boy" Gibbs told him. "That's going to be a problem Gibbs. He doesn't have any more family. It was just him and his dad" Ziva told the two men. Jimmy ran in then and said "Adam started crying. He's screaming for Tony." Everyone looked up as Tony ran out of the house to Adam. "Hey, Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked in a frantic voice crouching in front of Adam. "I thought you left me. The Jimmy guy said you guys were going to send me to any other family I had" Adam said crying. "I'm _not_going to leave you okay?" Tony reassured him. Gibbs, Ziva, Jimmy, and Ducky watched the scene unravel from the window.

"Gibbs?" Ziva said. "Yeah?" the older man asked in a gruff voice. Ziva turned to him "Why do I have a feeling we're going to be a family of 4 by the end of this case?" she asked. "I got that same feeling." Gibbs told her while watching Tony rock Adam back and forth trying soothe his crying.

McGee watched as Tony strolled in with a 4 year old boy on his hip and sit him down at his desk. "I'm going to go get you something to drink. What kind of soda do you want?" Tony asked him. "Do you have Sprite?" the little boy asked. "I sure do. Now stay here with my friend McGee while I go get it okay?" Tony told him. The boy nodded. McGee stood up and walked to where Ziva was standing and gave her look to explain. "It seems Tony and Adam have taken a liking to each other. I have a feeling we will be moving into a bigger house soon." she told him sitting down at her desk. McGee nodded and went to sit back down.

Tony walked into the breakroom and found Gibbs leaning against the snack machine. "Boss." Tony siad simply. "DiNozzo" Gibbs said back, taking a sip of his coffee. They were silent as Tony put in coins to get the soda Adam wanted. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Gibbs asked him. "Doing what?" Tony asked pushing the sprite button. "Getting attached to a little boy. Ziva's already looking up 4 bedroom houses in the bullpen. You better know what your taking on before you decide what your going to do" Gibbs said pushing his self off the snack machine. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm not going to let him be bounced around from foster parent to foster parent." Tony told his superior. "As a father I say Go for it. As a boss, I say are you sure?" Gibbs told him searching his eyes for any doubt. "I'm 100%. I just have to ask Ziva" Tony told him. "She's already prepared for it." Gibbs said walking out. Tony smiled.

By the end of the day they had the case solved, a viewing of a house, and an appointment with Social Services to adopt Adam. Jenny had told Tony to keep Adam for the night just in case the killer had an accomplice. Everyone knew it was because, Adam wouldn't let Tony out of his site. Ziva watched the two interact and thought to herself: _He's going to be an amazing father._

**A/N: Sorry if it was a bit rushed! What do you think of Adam? The thought came to me while watching reruns of NCIS. I realized that in every show where there was kid they were either close to Gibbs, or Abby. So this one was close to Tony(: I hope it wasn't to horrible! Please continue to R&R!(: **


	22. Chapter 22

"Adam! Come on! Your Aunt Abby is labor! I would llike to be there _before _the babies come!" Tony yelled up the stairs leading to the six bedrooms.

They had bought the little house on Gibbs' street a few weeks back. It was just enough room for all of 5 of them and one more kid for the future. Ziva had found that she was having two girls a week before the house was bought. They had already settled on two names they liked but, they weren't telling anyone until the day they were born. Right now Abby was going into labor 2 months early and everyone was freaking out but, Abby. She said she knew they were going to be early because, there impatient like her.

By the time they reached the hospital Jenny was wearing a hole in the floor. "Jen, sit down there gonna be fine! This stress isn't good for the baby!" Gibbs told his 2 month pregnant wife. "Your right." she told him and sat down. Tony, Ziva, and Adam all sat down. Adam got up after a minute and went to play with the toys the hospital had. After about 2 hours of sitting, worrying, and waiting, McGee came out. "Gibbs. Jenny come meet them" he said with a smile. About 2 minutes after they left Tony heard a familiar voice say "What room is Abigail Scuito in." Before the nurse could answer Tony was out of his chair and dragging the man out of the hospital.

"Hey man what are you doing?" the guy asked. "Hey, Mikel remember me? Special Agent DiNozzo?" Tony said sarcastically. "I just want to see my children!" Mikel yelled. Tony pushed him up against the wall and had him by his throat. "YOUR children. YOUR children? There MCGEE's children. Get the hell out of before I decide to kill you. If you ever come NEAR my little sister again I will not hesitate to slit your throat!" Tony yelled at him. He released Mikel and walked back into the hospital.

McGee was standing by Ziva talking to her laughing. "Hey McGee! Can I see by beautiful neice and nephew?" Tony said smiling. "Yeah, come on!" McGee said leading them to Abby's room. Tony saw Mikel about to walk into Abby's room. He launched himself at the boy and pushed him into the same position as he had him in outside. "What did I tell you? Don't ruin this for her. One more strike and your out." Tony said releasing him. Mikel ran off.

Tony turned back to McGee, Ziva, and Adam. Adam's eyes were big. "Daddy? Why'd you hurt that man?" the little boy asked Tony. He had started calling Tony that after he -Adam- spent the night at Gibbs house. He had asked Gibbs if his real Dad would mind. Gibbs had assured him he wouldn't. "He was going to hurt Aunt Abby's feelings." Tony said before scooping Adam up in his arms and proceeding into Abby's room. Gibbs and Jenny were holding the babys.

"Which one's Claire?" Tony asked. Gibbs put the little girl into Tony's arms. "Hi there! I'm your uncle Tony. The one that will let you get away with jello shots at 18 when your boring Daddy won't. Of course your Mommy might let you slide with a few things cause, she's usually fun." Tony said smiling down at the little girl. "Tony, don't get my daughter drunk before she's 16." Abby warned him. "I won't." Tony said looking up before pointing his eyes back down to the little girl in his arms. "Abby, do you think she would mind if you named her after you know who?" Tony asked Abby. "Who?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed. "Me and Abby were going through some old things of Kate's one day. We found a paper that had a name for a daughter and a son on it. Claire Elizabeth was the girl. The boy, I was hoping to name my son. James Tyberius. Zi? Is that okay?" he asked. The whole room had tears in their eyes - even Gibbs. "I love that name Tony" Ziva told him.

They all smiled. Gibbs looked around the room. He was going to cherish this moment forever.

**A/N: Like it? I had the Mikel idea brewing for like ever. Mikel is the stalker person Abby had member? Ziva's baby girl names have already been decided(: In fact all the other children's name's have been decided lol. Jenny's preggos again!(: Was comepletley unexpected but, my fingers write what they write I'm not to blame(: So I decided to give why Tony liked Claire Elizabeth so much(: Did you like that? I hope soo(: Please R&R! :D **


	23. Chapter 23

"Tony?" Abby said getting Tony's attention. "Yeah, Abs?" Tony said looking up from Leroy. "Thanks" Abby said with a smile. "For what?" Tony said confused. "For getting rid of Mikel. McGee told me. I really appreciate you getting rid of him." Abby told him. "Yeah, no problem" Tony said smiling. "You were kidding about the jello shots with my daughter right?" Abby asked him. Tony laughed "You'll find out in 21 years" he told laughing.

Ziva walked in the room. "Tony, Adam would like to go to that pizza place tonight. Is that okay with you?" she asked. Abby's eyes lit up. "Bring me some! Please! Sneak in your purse or something I want some pizza!" she said looking at Tony with her biggest puppy dog eyes. Tony tried to resist them. He sighed and said "What kind?" Ziva shook her head and laughed. "I know now, not to send my daughters in the store with him. They will have everything on the shelf!" She told Abby. Tony yelled out "Hey! I have some self control." The two girls looked at him with glares. He sighed and grabbed his jacket "Let's go get pizza" he grumbled

"Hi, my name's Eric. I'm going to be your waiter today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" The young boy, probably 16 or 17, told them without taking his eyes off of Ziva. He didn't know she pregnant obviously or with Tony at that and Tony realized it. "Honey, what are girls wanting tonight?" Tony asked putting his hand over hers. Ziva smiled and turned toward the waiter "I want a quarter of my cup Mtn. Dew, the second quarter green powerade, the 3rd quarter Dr. Pepper, and to top it off I want fruit punch." Ziva said then turned to Tony who had a disgusted look on his face. The waiter's eyes grew big and he turned to Tony "What would you like sir?" he asked. "Uh...Honey can I get beer?" Tony asked Ziva. "I do not care but, I am driving. I don't want to get in an accident." Ziva told him. "Alright i'll have a beer please." Tony told the waiter. The waiter nodded and wrote it down. "I want what Daddy got!" Adam said. Everyone turned to him and Tony laughed. "Adam, you can't have that until your 21 and I mean it not even a sip!" Ziva told him sternly. "Okay, I'll have what mommy got then!" Adam told the waiter. Tony laughed even more. "You heard the boy give him what Mommy got" Tony told the waiter laughing the whole time. The waiter smiled but, you could see the weirded out look in his eyes. About 5 minutes later the waiter came back with the drinks and asked what pizza they would like.

"I want macaroni pizza!" Adam yelled. Ziva shushed him and asked the waiter "Can we get the kids size macaroni pizza?" The waiter nodded and "Yes you can!" Tony looked at Ziva waiting on her to order her normal veggie pizza but instead she told the waiter "I want a Pepperoni pizza but, can you put macaroni noodles on it and then put chocolate sauce on top?" The waiter's face looked disgusted and so did Tony's. "Uh, yeah I'm sure we can do that." The waiter told her then he turned to Tony. "Uh, I want a Pepperoni, Bacon, and Ham pizza with extra cheese please" Tony told him. The waiter nodded and told them it would be a 15 minute wait.

* * *

"Jennifer Shepard?" a nurse said into the waiting room. Gibbs and Jenny stood up and walked back with the doctor to the room. "The doctor will be here in just a minute." the nurse said. "What if somethings wrong with it?" Jenny asked him. Gibbs looked at her and said "Then we'll get through it. We always do." Jenny smiled and the doctor walked in. "Hi! I'm Doctor Carrara but, you can just call me Charlotte. You must be Jennifer and your the soon to be daddy?" the doctor said to the couple. They both nodded and Jenny said "Just call me Jenny" The doctor nodded and asked Jenny to roll up her shirt. "It's going to be a little cold" the doctor told her. The screen popped up and the doctor to pointed to a glob on the screen. "Theres your babies!" Charlotte said happily. Gibbs tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Charlotte. "Babies? As in plural? More than one?" Gibbs said in a panicked tone. "Yes, your having twins. Did you not know?" Charlotte asked the two. They both shook there head. "Oh, well you do now!" Charlotte smiled. "Twins. Twins. Your having twins! Haha!" Gibbs told Jenny. Jenny laughed and asked the Charlotte if they could find out the sexes yet. "No, I'm 'fraid not. You can probably find out at your next appointment." Charlotte told them.

Later that day:

"TWINS?" Abby yelled excitedly. Jenny nodded and smiled. "AH! That means Ziva, you and me get twins!" Abby yelled without taking a breath. Everyone laughed. "So what names?" Abby asked her. "We just found out Abs" Gibbs told her. "So! I had my names when I was like 2 months. Come one guys. Okay, Gibbs what boy name do you like?" Abby asked him. "Abs-" Gibbs was cut off by Abby saying "No! What boy name do you like?" Gibbs sighed "I don't Jason?" Gibbs said. "Okay, Jenny what boy name do you like?" Abby asked her. "I always like the name Lee" Jenny said. "Jason Lee! Perfect! Do you guys like it? Good okay Jenny girl name that you like." Abby said smiling. "Lilly!" Jenny said fast. "Okay, no need to rush. Gibbs your girl name." Abby said. "Marie." Gibbs said simply. "Lilly Marie! I like it! See you have names now!" Abby said smiling. "They are good names" Ziva said. "Well, Ziva what are you naming your girls?" Abby said trying once again to figure out the hidden names. "I told you Abby. Nobody knows except Tony, me, and Gibbs." Ziva told Abby. "Tony? Pleaaaasseee?" Abby said giving him the puppy dog look. "Oh No! See, Jenny tried that! I am NOT getting killed for telling you guys!" Tony said. Abby said "pleaaaseeee?" Tony turned to Gibbs "Boss! Help! I'm gonna give! Please!" Tony yelled. "Abs" Gibbs warned. Abby sighed. "Fine we'll find out soon enough." Abby said getting up and heading to Tony and Ziva's kitchen. Abby had been discharged an hour earlier and had been eating all of the couple's food.

"Abby! If you eat my corn I will kill you!" Ziva yelled after her. "Corn?" Gibbs asked. "She's been craving corn and chocolate syrup for the past two weeks. Honestly Adam and I are about to move in with you guys" Tony told Gibbs. "You wouldn't leave me!" Ziva said pecking him on the cheek. Tony smiled.

A blood curling scream came from the kitchen.

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry it's not much! I've been on the rocks lately with my boyfriend of about 2 years and it's just adding to the stress of my brother being gone but hopefully you guys can brighten my day(: Please R&R! **


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone froze. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony all rose and told Ziva and Jenny to stay there with the twins and Adam. The walked into the kitchen with there guns drawn. "Freeze NCIS!" they all screamed. They saw Abby up on a cabinet. "Abby? What's wrong?" Tony asked with confusion. "THERE'S A RAT IN YOUR POTS AND PAN CABINET!" Abby screamed. They all sighed and Tony went and opened the cabinet. He jumped back. "AH! Boss! Kill it" Tony cried. Gibbs rolled his and grabbed the rat by it's tail and took it outside about a mile and slung it.

When Gibbs walked back into the house he saw Ziva eating something and the rest of the team looking at her with disgusted faces. "Ziver? What are you eating?" he asked. "Corn and chocolate syrup! Want some? It's really good!" Ziva told him with a smile offering him some. "Uh...no thanks." Gibbs said with a weird look on his face.

Three months later:

"Tony? Can we go pick out some cribs for the girls?" Ziva asked. She was 6 months pregnant and she was still getting up at 5 am. It was only 7 so Tony knew it wouldn't be crowded. Adam had spent the night at the McGee household for the night. He was now five and growing everyday. "Yeah that would be great. Wanna hit Sears first?" Tony asked her. She nodded and grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Tony called after her "Hey! Speedy Gonzalez! I'm not done with Cocoa Puffs!" 5 minutes later Tony was covered in milk and Cocoa Puffs and driving with a smiling Ziva beside him.

At Sears Tony saw a perfect crib. "Zi! Look at these!" He called. "Tony." Ziva said. "No, seriusly Zi I like these!" Tony told her. "TONY!" Ziva yelled. "Yeah?" Tony said looking at her. Then he looked down and saw the small puddle of water at her feet. "Ah, shit." he said. "Come on let's lay down on this bed right here." Tony told her. He caught a 14 year old boy walking through on an Iphone 4s. "Hey! Yeah You! Call an ambulance!" Tony said. "Tony? Promise me one thing" Ziva said getting Tony's attention from the boy calling 911. "What is it Zi? I'll give you anything" Tony told her. "Promise me I won't have the girls in Sears." Ziva told him. Tony smiled "I promise."

* * *

"Everyone I would like you to meet, Danielle Kelly DiNozzo and Lauren Tali DiNozzo." Tony told the team. "AWWW!" Abby yelled out. "I like it Tony" McGee said and Jenny agreed. "Thanks Tony. For carrying on my daughters name" Gibbs told Tony. "No problem" Tony smiled. Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said when he answered. "Daddy? Daddy! Help!" Kelly's voice said into the phone.

**A/N: Sorry I skipped :/ I just didn't feel like carrying through the whole pregnancy lol. And KELLY!:D I just wanted Gibbs to have his daughter back. Of course I couldn't bring Shannon back cause that would complicate thing with Jenny of course. haha. Okay so what do you think is it crappy? **

**Miss. Suave: I broke it off with him. He was getting a little to protective. like even if I talked to my best guy friend he got mad? So I just broke it off. **

**SmellyThePirate: When my niece's mom craved that when she was pregnant so yeah lol(:**

**R&R(: **


	25. Chapter 25

"Kelly? Is that you?" Gibbs asked in a frantic tone. Everyone's eyes turned to him. McGee who had his laptop took it out and started a trace. "It's me. Help me! I can't talk anymore. He'll get mad. I have to go. Daddy, please find me. I'm in a basement. He moved me yesterday. There's a bunch of bottles with brown stuff in it and two rocking chairs. Like mommy had with me. Please help Daddy!" Kelly said. "I got it Boss. She's...She's in your basement." McGee told him just as Kelly hung up. Tony jumped and said "I'm coming boss. Don't try to talk me out of it either" McGee stood up and said "Don't count me out." Abby stood up. "I'm coming. She's a little girl Gibbs. From what I hear she's not going to be comfortable around men. Especially men she doesn't know like Tony and McGee." Abby told him. "Jenny you and Ziva stay here. Ziva just had twins and your pregnant. I don't want you getting hurt." Gibbs told them before taking the other three to the car.

Gibbs foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor. He wasn't going to lose her again. He swung into his driveway almost hitting his truck. "Abby stay here. Lock the doors" Gibbs told her and handed her his extra gun. The three agents went in with there guns drawn. They cleared all the rooms and then headed to the basement. Kelly was tied up on a workbench. "Kelly? Is here" Gibbs whispered. Kelly shook her head. They three put there guns down. Gibbs rushed over to her and untied her. She threw her arms around him. "Daddy! I missed you so much! They they...they killed mommy" Kelly said crying her eyes out. "Shhhh it's okay." Gibbs said kissing her forehead and picking her up. "Tony take her to Abby we gotta bag these ropes." Gibbs told him. Kelly shook her head. "I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Kelly told him. "Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo. My friends call me Tony. I've worked with your dad about 7 years. I named my kid after you! I mean hey, that's gotta count for something! Why don't I take you out to my friend Abby. She looks a little scary at first but, I promise she's really nice! We can order a pizza! What kind do you like?" Tony told her. "I like Bacon and Ham like my daddy. You named you kid after me? Why you barely know me!" Kelly told him while walking up the stairs beside him. There voices faded and Gibbs heard Abby come through the door.

"McGee bag all of this. I gotta call somebody." Gibbs told McGee. Gibbs picked up his phone and called one person. Fornell. He answered the phone. "Fornell." Gibbs smiled as he heard Emily in background saying "Daddy! You gotta put on your dress for the Tea Party" Gibbs said "Hey, It's Gibbs. I found someone. Or rather she found me." Fornell sighed "Please tell me it wasn't that damn cat you lost 5 years ago." he said. Gibbs laughed "No, someone even better. It's Kelly. She was typed up in my basement." Gibbs told him. The phone line went dead. Five minutes later Fornell was up stairs with Emily. "Hi! My name's Kelly what's yours?" Kelly asked Emily. After a couple of minutes they started playing with dolls Emily had brought.

They all smiled. Kelly was back, Tony and McGee were dads, and Jenny was pregnant. What more could a guy ask for?

**A/N: I didn't wanna write the whole knowing she's alive but, not knowing where she was. I know Kelly's supposed to be like 23 but, just pretend she's supposed to be like 9. haha(: Tell me what you think! Thanks! R&R(: **


	26. Chapter 26

The team plus Kelly walked into Ziva's hospital room. Jenny ran up to Kelly and picked her up. "Oh my god. I'm so glad your alive!" Jenny exclaimed. "Um, Do I know you?" Kelly asked. Gibbs stepped up. "Honey, this is my wife, Jenny." he said waiting to see her reaction. "What about mommy? I thought she was your wife?" Kelly asked. Gibbs took Kelly out to the hallway. "Honey, when you and your mom died..I...I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. I kept asking myself why you guys? A few years later I met Jenny. We were just friends until about 6 years ago. I went and talked to mommy and she said she was happy for me. I'll always love your mommy, and Jenny isn't replacing her. She's just a new love. Your mommy and I...we will always have that love but, Jenny and I have a love to. You don't have to call her mommy or anything. You can call her Jen or Jenny." Gibbs explained to her. "Heck you can call her Big Red if you want to." He added making Kelly laugh. "Okay. I guess you can love her to. Can I call the McGee, Probie like Tony does?" Kelly asked really excited. "You can call him anything you want." Gibbs said smiling. Kelly ran into the room. "Tony! Tony!" Kelly said excitedly. "Yes?" Tony asked smiling at her. "Daddy said I can call McGee Probie! Can I call you Uncle Tony?" Kelly asked him. "Course ya can. I want you to meet Ziva though." Tony said to the little girl. Kelly turned Ziva. "Hi! I'm Kelly Gibbs" Kelly told Ziva. "Hey, nice to meet you. I am Ziva David, soon to be DiNozzo." Ziva told her then motioned towards the sleeping baby in her arms. "This is Danielle Kelly DiNozzo. The one Abby is holding is Lauren Tali DiNozzo." Ziva said to her. "You and Tony had a baby and your getting married?" Kelly asked. Ziva laughed and nodded. Kelly turned to McGee, who was holding Claire and Jenny who was holding Leroy. "Probie! Whose babies are those?" Kelly asked. "Well, this is Claire Elizabeth McGee and the one Jenny is holding is Leroy Logan McGee." McGee told her. "Whose there mommy?" Kelly asked. Abby got up from her chair next to Ziva's bed and walked over to McGee. "That would be me!" Abby said with a smile. "Oh, my dad and I must be really special!" Kelly told the room. Gibbs asked "Why?" Kelly turned to Tony "Well, his daughter's middle name is Kelly" Kelly turned to McGee "and he named his son Leroy." she finished. The whole room laughed.

Later that night, Ziva and Gibbs were only in the room. Tony, Jenny, and Kelly had went to get pizza. McGee and Abby had went home, they had the twins on a sleeping and eating schedule. "Gibbs, may I ask you something?" Ziva said breaking the silence. "Yeah" Gibbs said gruffly. "We decided on a date for the wedding. April 12th. Two months from now. (**A/N: The two girls were born on February 12th. McGee's and Abby's on December 4th) **Abby's my maid of honor. Jenny is going to be one of my bridesmaids. I am going to ask Kelly to be one to. McGee is Tony's best man. Ducky and Jimmy are ushers. I want you to walk me down the aisle Gibbs. Will you?" Ziva told him. "Ziver, I've been waiting for you to ask me since you and him got together 5 years ago." Gibbs said smiling. Ziva smiled. "Toda Abba" Ziva said.

Gibbs thought in that moment, _Wow, I have four grandchildren. My daughter is getting married. My other daughter is alive. My girlfriend -wow I need to marry her- is having twins. My life is perfect. _

The next morning:

Everyone was gathered at the Gibbs' household on Abby's orders. "Okay, you must want to know why I gathered you all here. Well you've probably already found out cause, Tony has big mouth. I told him last night. Not because he's like better than you guys! God no. Your all equal in my eyes. Except Gibbs. I mean he's like my dad. The dad is always the favorite. Except for the scared 14 year old boy- " Abby was cut off by Gibbs saying "Abs. The point?" Abby smiled and yelled "I'M ENGAGED!"

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the delay. I had this written up on my ipod. I have been so busy these last couple of days! Next Chapter, Ziva, Abby, Jenny, and Kelly go bridesmaid dress shopping, and wedding dress shopping(: Please R&R!(: **


	27. Chapter 27

"Ziva! Try this one on!" Kelly's voice rang out in the near empty bridal store. Kelly had a Tulle ball gown with an astremetical skirtin her hand. It had a crystal embroidery at the right hip. It had two straps. It was a very beautiful dress and when Ziva put it on she thought this is the one. She walked and the 5 girls- Kelly, Jenny, Abby, the assistant director's wife Jackie, and the assistant director's daughter Kayla- gasped and there jaws dropped. "I take it you like it?" Ziva said with a smile. "Like it? I LOVE it!" Abby yelled. "It's the one, after 20 dresses this is the one." Ziv smiled. "I have one on hold that I saw a couple years back. I just put it on hold, I don't know what possessed me to do so but, I did. It's a couple stores down. We'll go there after this. We just need bridesmaid dresses!" Abby told the group. Everyone separated and promised that in 20 minutes to meet back at the dressing rooms with that they found.

20 minutes later:

Kayla and Jackie had found a bridesmaid dress that Ziva loved. Ziva and Jenny had found one that Abby loved. The one Kayla and Jackie found was an one shoulder Organza dress. They went and picked out colors they liked. Kayla picked the watermelon color, Jackie picked the pool color, Kelly picked the coral reef color, Abby picked the black color, and Jenny picked the wisteria color. The bridesmaid dress that Abby liked was a satin one shoulder dress with a ruched waist. Ziva -who was the maid of honor- picked the Sun beam color, Jenny picked the clover color -per Abby's request, she insisted that Jenny looked great in green, Kelly picked the Guava color Jackie picked the Rose Petal color, and Kayla picked a Persimmon color. After there orders and sizes were put in, they went to the store to get Abby's dress she had on hold. It was a strapless wedding dress with black embroidery on it. It had creases on it that had the black embroidery on it to. Abby put it on and felt the same feeling as Ziva had. She walked out of the dressing room and showed the group. They all smiled and insisted she buy it. It was a bit smaller than it was, because Abby hadn't lost all her wait from the twins. Abby went up to the desk and put in her new size.

Ziva's phone rang and she heard the special ringtone Tony had assigned to him. It was always the same one -him singing that song by David Cassidy I think I love you. He sung it constantly. "Yes Tony?" Ziva said into the phone. "Come home, we have a surprise for you, Abby, Kelly and Jenny!" Tony exclaimed into the phone. "We?" Ziva asked. "Yeah, McGee, Gibbs, and I! Hurry home!" Tony said before hanging up the phone. "The boys want us home. I'm sorry Jackie and Kayla! I know I promised to take you guys out, but maybe when we go get the bridesmaid dresses we can go?" Ziva requested. They agreed and got into the car and went home.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Abby asked from the backseat of Jenny's black Estoque. "I do not know, maybe they brought Channing Tatum, or that High musical school guy who's very hot now." Ziva said from the passenger seat. "High School Musical and he was always hot!" Kelly told her. Ziva laughed. "Maybe they finally got Jethro to admit how he get's the boats out of his basement." Jenny said simply. "I highly highly doubt that!" Ziva said laughing. "Guys! I forgot to tell you I have to get rid of my Gallardo! It doesn't have backseats. Timmy said he might buy me and orange one of this car, but I really love my gallardo." Abby said sadly. "Do not worry Abby. I have to get rid of my Aventador" Ziva told her. "I have already talked Tony into buying one of these. The metallic blue color" Ziva added. "I want a big truck like Daddy always said he would buy me." Kelly said smiling. They all smiled.

When they walked into the front door of Gibbs' house and saw the guys and the two sets of twins asleep on the couch. "Maybe we could go get some hookers and have a sixsome" Abby said loudly. Tony jumped awake "Did I hear someone say sixsome?" Tony asked sleepily. "Wow this new ipad sure does have alot of gigabytes" Jenny said loudly making McGee wake up. "We should go set Gibbs' boat on fire" Ziva also said loudly making Gibbs jump and say "The hell you will!" The whole team laughed. "What's the surprise?" Abby asked excitedly. "Oh, we found a babysitter and all of us are going out to eat." Tony said proudly. "We bought you dresses to!" McGee said with a smile. "_I_ bought you dresses. There all upstairs in the Kelly's bedroom. Oh and Kelly, there's a surprise in your closet! You can thank Tony" Gibbs said smiling. Kelly's face turned to confusion as the four girls ascended the stairs. When they reached Kelly's bedroom they saw 5 beautiful dresses. Kelly ran to the closet and flung open the door. "MADDIE!" Kelly screamed. "OH MY GOD KELLY! YOUR ALIVE! I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST PULLING MY STRING BUT, HERE YOU ARE!" Maddie yelled giving Kelly a big hug. The five girls smiled and then went to put there dresses on. Jenny had a dress similar to the dress that Gibbs had said "Hubba Hubba" to only this one was blue. Ziva had a red dress that went just above her knees and showed off her curves great. Abby had a long green dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Kelly had a long turtle neck sweater dress that showed nothing what so ever. Maddie had the same thing just in a different color. "Abby? I don't like this dress" Kelly whined. "I wouldn't either! Go get me some scissors! I'll fix it!" Abby exclaimed. By the time Abby was done, they both had dressed right above the knee and they were both strapless.

They walked down the stairs and Gibbs smiled when he saw Jenny but, frowned when he saw Maddie and Kelly. "Really? What happened to the appropriate dresses I picked out?" Gibbs asked. "Gibbs, those dresses were maid for like nuns. Not that I don't like nuns. I mean I bowl with them so, why wouldn't I like them? Anyway, I was not letting my neice and her best friend walk out in that I fixed them" Abby said. Tony's face was frozen with shock from Ziva. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Ziva whispered in his eyes. Tony's jaw shut and he whispered "We could always skip dinner and go straight to desert" He felt a pain on the back of his head and then he heard Gibbs say "You don't show up at dinner your stuck on desk duty for two months"

_**A/N: What did you think? I'm putting the links to the dresses in my bio so if you wanna see them or Abby's ring they are there. I've been watching DeeFizzy videos lately so, if you see any randomness in my stories just ignore it lol. It is Michael Weatherly's (Tony's) and Rocky Carrol's (Vance's) birthday Sooo HAPPY BIRTHDAY!(:**_

_**Okay so my friend that reads these before anyone else said she didn't know who was what in the bridal party so here: **_

_**Tony: Groom and McGee's best man. **_

_**Ziva: Bride and Abby's maid of honor. **_

_**McGee: Groom and Tony's best man.**_

_**Abby: Bride and Ziva's maid of honor. **_

_**Jenny: Bridesmaids in both weddings. **_

_**Gibbs: walking both Ziva and Abby down the aisle.**_

_**Kelly: Flower Girl in both weddings.**_

_**Jackie: Bridesmaids in both weddings.**_

_**Jared (Director Vance's son): Ring bearer **_

_**Ducky, Jimmy, Vance,: Ushers (McGee will be ushering Abby at Tiva's wedding and Tony will be ushering Ziva at McAbby's wedding) **_

_**The wedding dates: Tiva- April 12th McAbby- May 23rd **_

_**R&R(: **_


	28. Chapter 28

Ziva stood in the little room of the church. She looked in the mirror at herself. "Stop fretting, you look beautiful" Abby told her putting her hands on Ziva's shoulders."It's not that. I was just thinking of my mom and Tali." Ziva admitted. "I'm sorry Ziva. I know they would be here if they could. Just remember there here in spirit" Abby told her while giving her a tight hug. Gibbs came and knocked on the door. "Sorry to break up the hug fest but, we gotta go." He said. Abby nodded and grabbed her bouquet and handed Ziva her's. "Now if at any moment you want to run, just yell out Pink Monkeys and me and Gibbs will get you out okay?" Abby told her smiling. Ziva laughed and said "I will not have to yell that. I tried to get Tony to take me to Vegas last month but, he said you would kill me" Abby eyes widened but, before she could say anything Gibbs was pushing her out of the room. Gibbs closed the door and looked at Ziva. "You look beautiful Ziver" He said. Ziva smiled and said "You look very handsome yourself Gibbs" Gibbs cracked a smile. McGee knocked and said "Time to go." Gibbs offered Ziva his arm and she took.

They walked out of the room to the doors of the sanctuary. Gibbs turned his head to look at Ziva and asked "You ready?" Ziva nodded and said "Don't let me fall. Abby didn't give me time to practice in these heels." They both smiled and the bridal march started. Kelly went first sprinkling flowers down the aisle. Adam went next carrying the rings on a pillow. Assistant Director Vance ushered he wife down the aisle and the went there separate ways at the alter. Jimmy and Kayla came next and went through the same routine Vance and Jackie did. Ducky and Jenny came next when they got to the alter, he whispered in her ear "I hope someday I'm able to be escorting you as the bride" He got a smile out of Jenny for this. McGee escorted Abby down and went through the same routine as the others. Finally, Tony saw Ziva in her wedding dress with Gibbs by her side. His jaw dropped and McGee head slapped him. Tony didn't even react he was speechless. When Gibbs and Ziva reached the alter, Ziva took her hand out of Gibbs' and put it in Tony's. Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he still had he jaw dropped. Gibbs head slapped him so hard, you could hear it a mile away.

The guests -all of NCIS (Abby got to do the invitations), Ziva's neighbors, Tony's frat brothers (who still couldn't believe he was getting married), and some of Ziva's friends from Mossad, Gibbs' father Jackson, Tony's dad and his new fiancée, and Nora Williams (the woman who thought they were together)- all laughed at Tony as he yelled "Ow!" and brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. **(A/N: I'm just going to skip to the vows because, I don't want to go through the whole Dearly beloved blah blah stuff) **

****"Ziva, I, uh, well, I had some vows but, I accidentally left them on McGee's couch. So here it goes: The first day I met you I though, Hot! I mean come on the whole office did! Then you became part of the team and you fit in so well. I got to know you and somehow during you becoming my bestfriend I fell in love with you. I don't know when exactly it happened. I do remember when I noticed it. When that bag was pulled off your head in Somalia, my life changed in a second. I mean I came there with no intentions of coming out alive. I really couldn't live without you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. I promise forever and always to have your six. I love you Ziva!" Tony said making Ziva cry.

"Wow, Whew. Um, well I love you. More than words can say. I love how when you concentrate you eyebrow does this little twitching thing. I though you were trying to wink at me when I first saw it. Then I realized you did it all the time I love how if you have a week off you don't shave. You hate wearing suits but, you wear them to impress people. In my opinion you look better in sweats and a t-shirt. You are the funniest, caring, sweetest, hottest, and swaggerific? I think that is it. Person I know. I promise to be your ninja forever. I love you my little hairy butt." Ziva said making the audience cry.

Reception:

"Check one, two, three. Is it on? Okay, well I would just like to say that uh, I'm happy for you. You may tease me Tony but, your my brother. I was honored to be your best-man. I honestly thought you guys would never going to get together. I knew if you didn't I was going to quit. I could not take Abby constantly talking about "Tiva." I think she was literally going to lock you in an interrogation room. No joke. I'm gonna go now because, I think they just brought out fried nutter butters." McGee said before rushing to the table with desserts. "Well, um. Wow I had a speech ready and everything. Crap! This is worse than the time, the nuns and I won that bowling competition and I was supposed to give a speech. Well, I just want to thank you for taking care of the twins when me and McGee go on our honeymoon. Of course we're watching your twins so, it's a fair thing. Still! Thanks and Congratulations!" Abby said. After everyone had done a speech, and the reception ended, there was a cleaning crew brought in.

Later on:

"Jen?" Gibbs said getting his girlfriends attention. "Yes?" Jenny said looking up from her book. "Daddy can I get a glass of water?" Kelly said before Gibbs could answer. After Kelly had her glass of water and was tucked back in Gibbs returned to the bedroom. "Now what did you want?" Jenny asked nicely. "Jen, I don't think we can be together like this anymore" Gibbs admitted.

**A/N: First: I know Jared was going to be the ring bearer person but, when I wrote that I completely forgot about Adam so, Jared was at summer camp lol. Second: The reception was better but, my cat decided to get the sudden urge to run across my laptop and mess it up. Third: No, I don't know if there are really fried nutter butters. Fourth: I'm sorry to leave it like that! If your like my friend she caught what I put in there and she already knows whats going to happen. No, I didn't tell her. She guessed it right. Fifth: It was my brother's idea to do it like this...so blame him lol. Please R&R!(: **


	29. Chapter 29

_"Jen, I don't think we can be together like this anymore"_ His words brought tears to her eyes. She's having his children. How can he do this? Is it because, he thinks he's not over Shannon? He's actually breaking up with her. "Why?" Jenny managed to force out. Gibbs moved over to her and got down on one knee. He brought out a velvet box. "Because, what my words mean. We can't be together like a girlfriend/boyfriend anymore. Jennifer Marie **(A/N: I don't know Jenny's middle name so, I just picked that one lol)** Shepherd, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Gibbs asked. "Yes! I thought you meant we couldn't be together anymore. Like at all!" Jenny screamed and gave him a big hug when he stood up. "Nope, I could never leave you." Gibbs whispered in her ear. "Daddy? Are you and Big Red okay? I heard her screaming!" Kelly said running into the bedroom. "We're getting married" Gibbs smiled. "That's great Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed and gave them both a hug. "Big red?" Jenny asked. Kelly and Gibbs just laughed.

With Tiva:

"Never thought I'd be in this hotel room with you again." Tony said looking out of the hotel window. They were in the same hotel room they had stayed in when they were protecting Nora Williams- in Paris. "Especially as Ziva DiNozzo!" Ziva laughed. "I wonder how the girls are doing? I should call McGee." Tony said. He had been calling McGee and Abby every hour. "Tony! You need to calm down. You are being worse than me and I am the mother! Please let us enjoy our honeymoon!" Ziva laughed at him. "Your right." Tony sighed putting his phone back down. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" Ziva said seductively. Tony smiled his 100-watt smiled and said "Oh, yeah." Ziva smiled and said "Race ya!" They both ran to the shower. Ziva won.

"McGee?" Abby yelled from the guest bedroom where they had set up Danielle and Lauren's cribs up. "Yeah?" McGee yelled from Claire and Leroy's nursery. "These two are asleep. How bout ours?" Abby said coming into the nursery. "Claire is almost asleep. Leroy fell asleep about 5 minutes ago." McGee said. Abby nodded "Okay. Want pizza?" she suggested. "Yes please!" McGee said putting Claire in her crib.

After they ate the pizza they sat down and started watching The Notebook. About 30 minutes in there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Abby said jumping up. When she opened the door there was a 5 year old girl in a torn tank top, old basketball shorts, and no shoes. She had blood on her head and looked like she hadn't showered in months. "Help me! Please don't let him find me!" the girl whispered. "Oh my God! Come in!" Abby yelled, her eyes wide. "Don't let him find me please!" the girl whispered. "Abby, who is it?" McGee yelled from the couch. The girl jumped back and flinched from McGee's voice. "It's okay! He won't hurt you! He's my fiancé!" Abby assured her. "Abby- who's this? Is she okay? Oh my god! What happened to your head? Hang tight I'll go get the shower ready and some bandages! Abby call Gibbs" McGee went into full boss mode. Abby was taken back from McGee's sudden change. "Come on! Let's go. I'll wash your clothes while your in the shower." McGee told the girl and Abby. "You won't hurt me?" the girl asked. "Of course not. I would never do that. " McGee said. The girl let McGee lead her into the bathroom. He turned the shower on. "I'll wait outside. Just throw the clothes out when you get done." McGee told her. The girl nodded.

After the girl was out and dressed, Gibbs, Jenny and Kelly showed up. "Who is that?" The girl said getting behind Abby. "It's okay he's like my dad." Abby assured her. The girl nodded. They all sat down and Gibbs said "What's your name?" The girl looked up at him and said "Cameron Leigh." Gibbs said "Last name?" The girl shook her head. "He never told me." Cameron said. "Who is he?" Gibbs asked with coriusty. "My...father" The girl said hesitantly. "Okay, well we will do an investigation and then if your dad is proven guilty, you'll be put into a foster home" Jenny told her. "No! I'll adopt her." Abby yelled. "Abs?" Gibbs asked and looked at McGee. "I agree." McGee told them. "What are you guy's names?" Cameron said speaking up. "I'm Gibbs this is my daughter Kelly and this is my fiancé Jenny" Gibbs said smiling at the word fiancé. "I'm Abby and this is my fiancé McGee. Wait FIANCÉ?" Abby yelled at Gibbs. Jenny, Gibbs, and Kelly all laughed. Jenny held up her left hand. "Scared me to death. This were his exact words : "Jen I don't think we can be together like this anymore" I honestly thought he was leaving me!" Jenny told her. "AWWW!" Abby yelled making Cameron flinch. "Sorry" Abby said.

**A/N: I put Cameron on there for a friend that died a couple years back. Do you like her? It took me like 2 hours to finish. About halfway through, DeeFizzy (amazingly funny guy on youtube) put a new video up.(: it distracted me lol. R&R! and I swear your a mind reader for guessing the proposal(: haha**


	30. Chapter 30

Tony was poking Ziva's face. She was awake he just didn't know it. Finally she got tired of it and took his hand and twisted it backwards. "OW! shit Ziva! Stop!" Tony said with pain. Ziva released his hand. "Tony, what do you want?" Ziva asked. "Food?" Tony said sheepisly. Ziva groaned and got out of bed. "I am going to take a shower and no you can not join, I have to shave my legs." Ziva told him. "Fine" Tony grumbled. He got out a T-shirt that said "All the ladies love me" and a pair of jeans. Abby had bought him the t-shirt when it was just Gibbs, Abby, Duck, Gerald, and him. _Gerald...I wonder how he's doing. _Tony thought. "Tony...yellow or red sundress?" Ziva asked interuppting his thoughts. "Yellow. It brings out your eyes" Tony said smiling.

When they reached the cafe, Ziva picked a table in the back corner. It was kind of excluded and she liked it. "Well, well, well -gah, I love saying that- like it dark and excluded huh?" Tony said smiling. "Sit!" Ziva told him laughing. The waitress - a busty blonde- came up and immeaditley started flirting with Tony. Tony paid no attention just, ordered his food without taking his eyes off of Ziva. When the waitress brought there food she bent down to put Tony's food down and she made mistake of touching him in the wrong place...and letting Ziva see. "Take a hint lady! He is with me. On our _honeymoon._ He does not want you!" Ziva yelled at her. The manager came over and asked if there was a problem. "Yes there is! This lady touched my husband's junk!" Ziva told him. "Is this true Elanor?" The manager asked. "I thought he was intrested" The waistress told him. "Well, your not only fired but, expect some divorce papers in mailbox soon" The manager said walking away angrily. The waitress ran out of the restruant. "That's why you never date a co-worker" Tony said. Ziva raised her eyebrow. "You dated me" She said. "No, I'm in love with you. Two diffrent things" Tony told her. "Whatever you say." Ziva told him.

"Abby? I'm home!" Adam said into the quiet house. "Who's there" Cameron said walking in with a bat. "Uh, Who are you? and why are you in Abby's house?" Adam asked. "I'm Cameron. Four years old. You?" Cameron asked putting down the bat. "Adam, 5 years old." Adam said confused. "Oh, wanna come see my room? Abby and McGee are taking me shopping for clothes later!" Cameron told him. "Sure!" Adam said smiling. They sat in her room and talked for 3 hours. They were instant bestfriends. "Cameron? I dropped the twins off at Gibbs' house. Oh hey Adam! Wanna come shopping with us?" Abby said coming from the room where McGee was sleeping. "Sure! Cameron's my bestfriend. She told me so!" Adam told him. Abby smiled and led them out to the Lamboughini Estoque.

After almost 3 hours of shopping, Cameron had so much clothes they couldn't all fit in her closet. McGee had bought her a dresser and a bed the previous night. "Abby? Can Adam help me pick out my sheets and stuff for my bed?" Cameron requested. "Of course! That's what best friends are for!" Abby smiled. The two little kids ran to pick whether or not Cameron wanted Spongebob or Dora bedding. "_There gonna fall in love one day." _Abby thought.

2 Weeks Later:

"Daddy!" Adam cried and ran to his arms. They -McGee, Abby, the twins, Cameron and Adam (they only fit in one car because they drove the minivan of there neighbors)- were picking Tony and Ziva up at the airport. "Hey bud!" Tony smiled. "I missed you!" Adam told him and snuggled into Tony's chest. "Mommy missed you -alot" Tony whispered. "Mommy! I missed you so so so much!" Adam said squirming out of Tony's arms and jumping into Ziva's. "I missed you to tetaleh." Ziva told him. "You have to meet my new best friend! She's Abby's daughter! She's four!" Adam smiled. "We were only gone two weeks probie! How did that happen?" Tony asked his friend. "We adopted her. I'll tell you the whole story later" McGee told him. "Hi! I'm Cameron Leigh McGee" Cameron said to Tony. "Hey! I'm Anthony Demetri DiNozzo!" Tony said offering his hand. "Nice to meet you!" Cameron smiled. Cameron turned to Ziva. "I'm Cameron Leigh McGee" Cameron said offering her hand. "I am Ziva Nicole DiNozzo" Ziva said shaking the girl's hand.

"Let's go guys!" Abby said cramming everyone into the van. Tony and Ziva were trying to have a silent conversation behind Abby. _Trying_ to. "If it's girl what name?" Ziva asked. "Anna Beth" Tony replied. "A boy?" Ziva asked. "I already told you! James Tyberius" Tony replied. "So your pregnant Ziva?" Abby asked. McGee slammed on the brakes, chocking on the sip of drink he had just swallowed. "Easy there McChoke!" Tony said. "So?" Abby asked smiling. "Not yet. We are going to try." Ziva said. "I like Anna Beth. Of course, we aren't having any more kids so." Abby said. "Why no more?" Ziva asked. "3s enough" Abby smiled. McGee stopped chocking and proceeded to drive again. Cameron said from the back "Adam and I are gonna get married and have a gazzilion kids!" Adam smiled and nodded his head and said "No! A gazzilion billion" This caused McGee to start chocking on the Nutter Butter he was eating and a laugh from everyone.

**A/N: So Cameron and Adam huh?(: I loved it. Yes, it the next 3 or 4 chapters Tiva is going to start trying for another baby(: Do you think it's to soon or should they wait? Let me know(: Please R&R(: **

**Miss Sauve: haha I love that nickname! It's what I call my mom sometimes cause she had red hair haha(: **


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't know what to do with my hair!" Abby whined to Jenny. "McGee won't care how you do it but, he loves your hair just so you know" Jenny smiled. "Do not put the black or red lipstick just some black eyeliner, powder, a little lipgloss, and some mascara." Ziva told Abby. Abby nodded and took her hair out of the towel she had it wrapped up in. Ziva blow dryed Abby's hair and then brushed it out. "I'm just going to pin some hair up on the sides okay?" Ziva told her. Abby nodded and took her makeup. Whilst Ziva was doing Jenny's, Kelly's, Jackie's, Kayla's, Abby's and her hair, Abby had hired someone to do the makeup. By the time Gibbs came in to tell them it was showtime, everyone's hair and makeup looked like a celebrity's. Before Jenny walked out, Gibbs slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her lips lightly. He whispered in her ear "You look beautiful" Jenny smiled and said "You don't look so bad yourself" Ziva pushed Jenny out of the room and Gibbs turned to Abby. "You ready?" He asked. "As I'll ever be. I just wish Kate was here" Abby told him. Gibbs hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Me to Abs. Me to" He told her.

"What if she doesn't show up? What if she thinks I'm not good enough? Oh my god what if she leaves me at the alter?" McGee asked Tony. He'd been worrying all day. Tony had enough and head slapped him. "Get a grip! She's not gonna leave you." Tony said. McGee nodded. "Okay" He said. The bridal march started and the sanctuary doors opened. Cameron, the flower girl, sprinkled flowers down the aisle. Adam with the rings came next. Kelly and Kayla walked down beside each other as the junior bridesmaids. Jackie and Leon Vance walked down next. Jenny, who looked stunning, and Ducky walked down afterwards. Then Tony and Ziva. When the reached the end of the alter, Tony flinched his pinky three times. Ziva flinched her index finger back three times and they both smiled. After what seemed like forever to McGee Gibbs and Abby walked down the aisle. Abby whispered to Gibbs "I think McGee's gonna faint" Gibbs smiled and kept walking.

The Vows:

"Abby, well what can I say. The day I was transferred from Norfolk was God working. I didn't know that just that one transfer would bring me to the rest of my life with 3 children. When I first met you I thought, umm wow stay away from her, now I can't stay away from you. Your my best friend, my soul mate, the mother of my children, and most importantly the love of my life. I vow from this day forward to help you up when your down, to want you when nobody else does, to be there for you when you need me. To be yours. I love you Abigail Scuito" McGee told her.

Abby had to take a minute to compose herself. "Okay, so um, I just really love you. I mean it's obvious we have kids and a house. We're getting married. Wow, so um, yeah that's all I love you! Okay I'm just kidding. Your like my utmost well, I don't know what that word means so I hope it's good, bestest like of all time friend. You put up with my rambling which I really appreciate, I mean not even Tony can put up with that for long, and he's Tony! Anywho, were not here for Tony so, I love you with like all my heart. I think I might love you more than Caf-Pow! and thats a lot. Like more than, like Tony loves pizza. I mean no joke, I can't put my love for you into words it's that important. Okay, well i'm tired of talking so I vow blah blah you know the rest. I love you" Abby said smiling the whole way. Everyone laughed at her vows.

Reception:

Tony cleared his throat. "Attention Lady and Gentlemen! I am obviously here for the wedding but, I would just like say that uh, today is uh, a wonderful day! I mean the grass is green. The birds are chirping and I am missing Titanic in 3D for this. You guys are lucky I love you!" Tony said. Abby laughed and McGee rolled his eyes. "Anyway I just wanna say Congrats to the lovely tattooed forensic scientist, and the not so lovely only one tattoo, Probie! I love you guys! I know you love me cause, let's face it everybody loves me!" Tony smiled. Kelly threw a piece of popcorn at Tony. "Hey! Listen Mini-Gibbs, yeah that's right I called you Mini-Gibbs! You better sleep with one eye open. Cause I'm coming for you!" Tony told Kelly. "DiNozzo leave my daughter alone!" Gibbs said head slapping him.

**A/N: What'd you think? I sat in front of my laptop listening to love songs, and watching random ncis clips to get this produced lol. I watched some DeeFizzy in that time to haha(: I'm going to hold off on Tiva's new kid, I mean they just had 2 kids...it's enough for now. McAbby isn't having anymore kids! My friend was really bummed about but, it doesn't fit what I have in mind. Oh and just in case nobody knew Jibbs twins are going to be named: Jason Lee and Lilly Marie(: **

**Livy: My brother is doing well, he is on a mission right now so I'm not able to talk to him at the moment. Thanks for keeping him in your thoughts! **

**Please R&R! Peacekies!(: **

**PS: I was watching a video some random person put online and someone said Tony was stupid and obnoxious I was like WHAT THE TITS? HOW DARE YOU! I got so mad and NCIS:LA is in some of the choices for the Teen Choice Awards(: So go vote for them!:D **

**Okay, Peacekies:D **


	32. Chapter 32

Jenny bolted up in bed. "Jethro!" She yelled. Gibbs woke up fast and said "What is it Jen What's wrong?" Jenny looked at him and said "My water broke. Go get Kelly ready. I'm going to jump in the shower. I need one. I need to shave my legs to" Gibbs' eyes widened "Your water broke and your worried about your leg hair?" He asked surprised. "I don't want some doctor seeing all that hair. I haven't shaved in like 5 months. Not that I didn't want to it's just, I was to lazy. Now go get Kelly ready I'll be down in 10 minutes." Jenny told him. Gibbs shook his head and mumbled "women."

He walked down the hall to the purple door and opened it. "Kells? You need to wake up. Jenny's water broke" Gibbs said waking the 9 year old from her slumber. "WHAT? ABBY'S NOT HERE! SHE IS GOING TO FREAK!" Kelly yelled. Gibbs smiled and said "Nothing I can do about it Kells." Kelly got her a bag and put her laptop, books, sketch paper and art kit in it. "I'm going to call DiNozzo." He told her. She nodded her head.

Tony and Ziva were in foreplay mode when his phone rang. "Forget about it" Ziva told him. "Was going to anyway" He replied smiling. He heard Gibbs come onto his answering machine. "DiNozzo, get off Ziva and put some pants on. Jenny's water broke." Gibbs said. "How did he...?" Tony asked Ziva. "You wouldn't just not answer your phone unless you were sexing up my daughter." Gibbs voice said. Tony got off Ziva and walked over to the house phone and picked it up. "What hospital are you going to?" Tony asked him. "Bethesda. When she gets out of the shower." Gibbs told him. "Why is she in the shower when her water broke?" Tony asked. "Something about leg hair." Gibbs told him. "Women." Tony said before hanging up. "Ziva, go get the kids ready." Tony told his half-naked wife. "Why is it everytime we try to have a little fun, someone interupts it?" Ziva asked putting her shirt back on. "I don't know Zi" Tony said sighing.

Everyone was piled in the mini-van that they had once again borrowed from McGee's neighbors. "Mom, Cameron won't stop poking me!" Adam whined. "Cameron stop poking Adam please?" Ziva said to the girl still in her spongebob pajamas. "Spiderman is better than Spongebob!" Adam said. "Nuh-uh!" Cameron said. "Guys! I got a headache please. Cease talking. Spongebob is equal to Spiderman" Tony told the two. "Abby is going to be very mad when she finds out that Jenny went into labor the night that she left for her honeymoon" Ziva said chuckling. "Maybe Gibbs won't tell her" Tony suggested. "What just wait for sh- crap to hit the fan when she comes back and finds two week old twins in Gibbs' and Jenny's arms?" Ziva asked smiling. "Nice save, and Gibbs will handle it. He always does. He's not going to let Abby leave her honey a week early just for the twins." Tony told her. Ziva nodded and looked at her husband. "Where did they go anyway?" Ziva asked him. "You know the island used in Breaking Dawn? Abby said she would love to have a honeymoon there when her and McGee went and saw it. McGee knew the author because, they had talked about Deep Six. The author talked to the director and Bippidy Boppity Boo, McGee has the island for as long as he wants it. They even get to stay in the house where it was filmed. I wonder if McGee can break the bed like Edward did" Tony said chuckling at the end. Ziva laughed "I do not think so" She said.

They reached the hospital and everyone piled out of the car. Ziva grabbed McGee and Abby's twins and Tony grabbed theirs. "Hi there little Lauren and Danielle! Who's the best Daddy ever? I am! Yes, I am!" Tony said to the twins making them smile. "Stop being so conceited." Ziva told him walking in behind Cameron and Adam. Kelly was sitting alone in a corner with her legs up in the chair sketching something. "Kelly, How did Jenny look?" Ziva asked. "In pain" She replied still sketching. Gibbs walked out into the waiting room. "Ziver, she wants to talk to you. Room 207" Gibbs told the isreali agent.

Ziva walked through the winding halls until she found room 207. She opened the metal door and said "Jenny?" Jenny looked up and said "I don't think I'm going to make to make it through childbirth." Jenny said crying. "You are the strongest person I know. You went through weeks of torture. You _will _make it through childbirth" Ziva said softly but, stern. Jenny nodded and said "I want an epedurel." Ziva nodded and suddenly the door burst open. "Ziva!" Tony said with a look of panic on his face. "What is wrong tesoro?" Ziva asked urgently. "Abby found out." He said with a look of horror on his face.

**A/N: Wasn't expecting that huh?(: Well, neither was I lol. It just happened(: Tesoro -what Ziva called Tony- is italian -according to google translate sorry if i'm wrong- for Sweetheart. I was going to let like Adam be missing or something but, Jenny doesn't need stress because, he's missing lol. So I started reading this story it was published in like 2008 and they left the last chapter off with Ziva getting shot and the next chapter was an A/N saying they were ending the story. I was like WHAT THE TITS? I could never ever do that to you guys! Okay, Please R&R(: **

**PeaceKies!3 **


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you mean she _found out? _Who told her?" Ziva yelled. "Uh, she has a friend at the hospital that Abby told to call her if a Jennifer Shepherd is admitted." Tony said. "There in Hawaii so, maybe by the time they get here the babies will be born and they will get rid of her bad mood" Ziva suggested. "AH!" Jenny writhed in pain as a contraction swept over her body. "Tony, go get Gibbs. NOW!" Ziva yelled.

Tony ran out of the room and commanded Gibbs to get back to Jenny's room. Gibbs ran like it was a life or death situation. He flung the door open and Ziva moved out of the way. "Shh it's okay I'm here." Gibbs said. She was killing his hand but, he knew she was in much more than he was so he suffered through it. When the pain from the contraction ceased, Jenny calmed down. "Jethro, thank you" Jenny said looking into his icy blue eyes. "No problem Jen. I'm here for ya." He said back to her. They both smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe they were just going to let me stay at my honeymoon when Jenny is labor" Abby shrieked. Her and McGee were on a plane going back to DC -much to McGee's disappointment. "I can't believe I'm on a plane instead of having sex" McGee mumbled. "Stop being like Tony McGee. Maybe I might just take advantage of that bathroom right there" Abby smiled seductively. McGee's head snapped up and he whispered "Really now?" Abby smiled and got up. McGee got up and followed. There was only a few other passengers and they were all men. "We have to be quiet" Abby whispered as she closed the door. "Why? Make them jealous" McGee smiled and turned the door to occupied. The both smiled at each other.

* * *

"I still do not know why they could not give me my Berry Mango Madness. I asked nicely!" Ziva said to Tony. "There machine was out of order!" Tony groaned for the 7th time. "They should fix it" Ziva said ending the conversation. Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Adam. "Think the pizza place will deliver to the hospital?" He asked. Adam shrugged, he'd been quiet the whole time they'd been here. Ziva was attending to Danielle and Lauren, while Kelly -who was very good with babies- attended to Leroy and Lilly. Cameron sat on her on in the corner. "You and Cameron have a fight?" Tony asked knowingly. Adam nodded. "What about?" Tony questioned. "She said that I was a baby." Adam mumbled. "Why would she say a thing like that?" Tony asked. "Today's my dad's birthday" Adam told him letting a tear escape. Tony hugged him and apologized for forgetting. "It's not your fault." Adam said. Tony got up and walked over to Cameron. "Hey, you know why Adam's crying right?" Tony asked. Cameron shook her head and said "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings" Tony nodded and sat down beside her. "Today's his dad's birthday" Tony told her. Cameron's face got a look of confusion on her face. "I thought you were his dad?" She asked. "I am...kind of. His real dad he uh, he died when he was younger." He told the girl. Cameron's eyes filled and ran over to where Adam was sitting and gave him a hug just like Abby's. _Maybe Abby was right. Maybe they will fall in love one day. _Tony thought.

"Anthony Demetri DiNozzo!" He heard Abby's voice behind him. He closed his eyes and turned around. "Yes?" He said opening his eyes. "Why did you not call me?" Abby asked fuming. McGee looked a little scared behind her. "It wasn't my idea! Boss told me to not to tell you!" Tony said giving his boss up. Abby smirked. The silver haired man walked out then and said "Who wants to meet some babies?"

**A/N: So who wants to meet some babies?(: Just voted for NCIS:LA for the Teen Choice Awards pretty excited(: I'm only watching them for that and to see Zac Efron... I mean come on even Cote De Pablo thinks Zac Efron is hot. It's true! She said it at The Paley fest in..2010 I think? haha(: Okay, Please Read and Review(: Thanks to all who follow, Favorited and review this story I really aprreciate it!(: **

**PeaceKies3 **


	34. Chapter 34

"THERE HERE?" Abby shrieked. "Just arrived 5 minutes ago Abbs. You should be on you honeymoon." Gibbs told her. "I can't be shacked up in bed with McGee when, Jenny has her twins!" Abby told him. "Oh Abby. To much info. _Way_ to much info" Tony said with a disgusted look on his face. "Tony, I walked in on you and Ziva in the interrogation room. You owe me, and the technician" Abby said. "So about those babies?" Tony said changing the subject. They all headed to Jenny's room with twins in tow. Adam and Cameron skipped after them leaving Kelly and Gibbs in the waiting room.

"Kells? You coming?" Gibbs asked. Kelly shook her head and went back to drawing. "Hey, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked sitting down. "Nothing, I just thought that one day it would be mom in the hospital room with twins." Kelly said and Gibbs saw the tear escape. His used his thumb to wipe it away. "Honey, I can't change the fact that your mom is gone. I still love her. I think I would have to make a hard decision if I had found your mom down in that basement to. I love Jenny, I know it's hard that she's gone. Trust me, I thought I lost both of you. I went through alot of hard times Kells. Jenny changed my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for either of you guys." Gibbs told her. "Does she light up your world like nobody else?" Kelly asked smiling. "Don't got there with that One Direction song. I get enough of it at work with Ziva playing it constantly over and over and over!" Gibbs said smiling. "Dad, let's go see my little brothers and sisters" Kelly said smiling and pushing herself out of the plastic chair..

"Jenny! There adorable!" Abby said holding Jason. "Well, I helped make 'em, they'd better be." Gibbs said walking in with Kelly. Jenny looked at Gibbs and he nodded saying things were okay. "Kelly would you like to hold Lilly?" Jenny asked holding Lilly out. "Of course." Kelly smiled. Kelly took Lilly and Lilly opened her eyes. "Daddy! She has your eyes!" Kelly shrieked. "NO WAY!" Abby shrieked back. "Here trade!" Kelly said and Abby took Lilly and Kelly took Leroy. "OH MY GOD! SHE DOES!" Abby shrieked. "Abby, you are going to bust the poor child's eardrums." Ziva laughed. "Right sorry." Abby said. "He has Jenny's eyes!" Kelly said exitedly. "Two heartbreakers." DiNozzo said. They all smiled at that.

* * *

2 months later:

"Psst!" Tony said getting Ziva's attention. "Yes, Tony?" Ziva said not taking her eyes of the paperwork she was doing. "Hollis Mann exiting elevator!" Tony whispered. "She has not seen Gibbs since before Jenny and him got together. Do you think she knows?" Ziva asked looking at the woman bounding up the stairs. "Not sure, I know that Boss has been up there for quiet some time, and if Cynthia doesn't stop Mann..." Tony said letting his voice trail.

Jenny's Office:

They had talked for about 20 minutes, then Gibbs' lips found hers. Gibbs was working on the buttons to her shirt when the door flew open revealing Hollis Mann. "Uh...sorry" Mann said taking in Gibbs shirtless body. "Can you give us a minute?" Jenny asked nicely. Mann nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her. Gibbs pulled his black t-shirt back over his head. "Did you see the way her eyes just glided over your body?" Jenny asked, jealousy showing. Gibbs chuckled and opened the door letting Mann back in. "Lt. Col. Mann" Jenny said adressing her. "Director Sheperd. Agent Gibbs." Mann said. Gibbs nodded. "You picking the twins up today or am I?" Gibbs asked his hand on the door knob. "I have to go get some groceries. Can you?" Jenny asked not missing the confused look on Mann's face. "Yeah sure. Ziva and Abby said they would meet you at the usual place at 1" Gibbs said walking out. "Special Agent Gibbs. I'm so so sorry. I tried to keep her out of there. She is a Lt. Col." Cynthia said apoligizing. "Not your fault Cynthia" Gibbs said walking past her.

"So you and Gibbs..?" Mann asked. "Engaged. Happily" Jenny said sternly. "Twins?" Mann asked again. "Yes. Jason and Lilly" Jenny said. "Nice names. I've been granted permission to a joined operation by SecNav. Special Agent Gibbs' Team" Hollis told her. "Okay. I will inform them. Come with me." Jenny said walking out of her office.

"You know both Special Agent DiNozzo's and Special agent McGee" Jenny said. "Both Agent DiNozzo's?" Mann said with confusion. "Yes. Special Agent used-to-be-David married me. Shocker I know" Tony said smiling. "So...let me get this straight. Gibbs and Jenny: Engaged, and have twins. Tony and Ziva: Married?" Mann said. "With twin daughters -Danielle and Lauren and an adopted son -Adam. Plus Zi's one month pregnant" Tony said smiling. "Congratulations. Anybody else married?" Mann said smiling. "Uh, Abby and I. Twins to. Claire and Leroy. Plus an adopted daughter Cameron." McGee said smiling. "Okay, well. Nice to know." Mann said nodding.

"Jethro, Lt. Col. Mann will be doing a joint investigation with the dead Petty Officer found on the Army base." Jenny told her fiance. Gibbs nodded "Okay." He said. Jenny left to go back to her office. Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah, Abs?" He said into the phone. "Be right down...with a Caf-Pow!" Gibbs said. "C'mon Mann" Gibbs said walking towards the elevator.

"Okay, so the bullet found in- Oh! Hey." Abby said noticing Hollis standing there. " " Mann said smiling. Abby smiled at her name. "Okay, well the bullet found in Petty Officer Wong was defintley from a .38 caliber Gibbs. I'm still running the fingerprint through AFIS I should get a match...now!" Abby said smiling at the ding! "You are not going to believe this Gibbs." Abby said in amazement. "What?" Gibbs asked. "The fingerprint belongs to the same person who left his "magic juice" on Wong's sheets. His gay lover. David" Abby said smiling. Gibbs set her Caf-Pow down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Abs" he told her.

Mann reached over and flipped the emergency switch. "What does Jenny have that I don't?" Hollis demanded. "Me" Gibbs said. Hollis' jaw clenched. Gibbs turned and looked at her. "Got something you wanna say Hollis?" Gibbs asked. Hollis' lips came crashing down Gibbs and she flipped the emergency switch and the elevator doors opened to reveal Jenny and Ziva.

**A/N: So Hollis Mann? I don't like her either. Okay, so somebody was a little mixed up on kids so: **

**Tiva: Adam- adopted 5 years old**

** Danielle and Lauren- twins 6 months old now**

** 1 month preggo(: **

**McAbby: Cameron- adopted 4 years old**

** Leroy and Claire- twins 10 months old noow**

**Jibbs: Kelly- Gibbs' daughter- 10 now**

** Jason and Lilly- 2 months old now **

**So Wong's gay lover lol(: sorry I was watching NCIS:LA and there was a gay lover to a chinese man and I wanted it in here lol(: Thanks to all who read and review(: Don't worry Hollis Mann...big big plans for her and Jenny to have a little chat(: with Ziva and Abby present(: maybe a few paperclips lol **

**PeaceKies3 **


	35. Chapter 35

Gibbs was completely oblivious to Jenny and Ziva. He pushed Hollis Mann off of him and yelled "Did you not get the memo that I am happily in love Jenny Shepard or did you think that "Hey Honey want me to get twins today" meant nothing? I want you to get out of this building and don't come near my team, my wife, my kids, my team's kids or me ever again. I am happily engaged. Don't come back!" Hollis Mann's face grew tomato red as Gibbs stepped off the elevator and pulled Jenny into a passionate kiss that should be for the bedroom. "I'll see you later. I love you." He said and walked back to bullpen where Tony was standing with wide eyes. "Woah. Boss, that was..." Tony said his voice trailing off. "Epic." McGee said with wide eyes to. Gibbs smiled but then barked "Show's over get back to work."

Jenny and Ziva were joined by Abby seconds after the kiss from Gibbs. Ziva- who learned asl- signed to Abby what happened. The trio stepped into the elevator with Hollis man. A couple seconds after the doors closed Abby flipped the emergency switch. "You think it's funny to mess with another woman's fiancé? Well, I don't" Abby said cornering Hollis into a corner. "Abby, are you not able to kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence?" Ziva asked taking her place beside Abby. "I think she can" Jenny piped up from the corner diagonal of Hollis. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. With anyone. I promise." Hollis said obviously frightened. Abby kicked her and said "It better not, or you'll have Ziva to deal with. I'll clean up the mess. Jenny will deal with politics side." Then Ziva growled "You see here at NCIS we look after each other. No matter what" Jenny woh had flipped the emergency switch sometime in between that stepped off the now open elevator. "I was thinking a new place today. Maybe a burger or chicken joint?" Ziva asked.

* * *

"I love you so so much Sweetcheeks" Tony said kissing Ziva's hand. They were at a fancy restruant for just a little night out. "And I love you my little hairy butt" Ziva said smiling. The waiter walked up and asked for there orders. "Can I get whatever the lady is having" Tony said without taking his eyes off of Ziva. "I would like um, spaghetti please" Ziva said smiling at Tony. "Can we get some champagne?" Tony asked tearing his eyes off of Ziva. "Do you have a specific one in mind?" The waiter asked politely. "Just whatever will be good. It doesn't matter just as long as it's good" Tony smiled. The waiter walked away and Tony looked back at Ziva. "This is nice." Ziva smiled. "That it is" Tony said getting lost in her eyes. "Did I forget your birthday or my birthday?" Ziva asked. She was still not determined what this dinner meant. "You really don't know?" Tony said laughing. "I am sorry." Ziva said. "Today's the day I met you. Well, like 15 years ago but still" Tony said looking into her brown orbs. Ziva frowned. "Tony I am-" She was cut off by Tony saying "No! Don't. I owe you. For forgetting your birthday." Ziva smiled and said "I love you. Even if you did forget my birthday" Tony smiled and took her hand.

* * *

"Gear Up! Dead Marine." Gibbs barked taking a sip of his coffee. The trio grabbed there bags and headed to the elevator. "David! Where you going?" Gibbs asked. "Gibbs, I am only 1 month pregnant. I am fine." Ziva told him sternly. "When you hit 5 months, desk duty." Gibbs told her. Ziva nodded. "I say 2 months" Tony grumbled. He felt a pain on the back of his head. "Thanks Boss" He said.

"DiNozzo shoot and sketch. Ziva bag and tag. McGee witnesses." Gibbs said getting out of the car. The body was found in the woods about 10 miles away from NCIS. Tony was taking pictures when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw someone start running. He dropped the camera and drew his gun and ran after the subject. The subject shot a bullet and it grazed Tony's left leg. Tony kept running through the pain. Ziva looked up from where she was when she heard the gunshot. She saw Tony and the subject running. She also saw the blood on Tony's leg. Tony tackled the subject and handcuffed him. Tony put him in the back of the car and put the child lock on so he couldn't get out. Ziva was fuming. Why did he not call her for help? She was his partner.

Back at NCIS:

"I am your partner. Why did you not ask for my help?" Ziva yelled in the men's bathroom. "Ziva, I didn't think. My instincts told me to run. I ran. I'm sorry. It's only a graze. That's it. No harm." Tony said putting his hand over her cheek. "Tony, what if that bullet would have hit your chest? Or you head? You would leave your children without a father. Me without...without..." Ziva said and tears were brought to her eyes. "Zi, I'm here. I'm safe." Tony said and pulled her into a hug. "I do not know what I would have done Tony." Ziva said tears falling freely down her face. "You would have gotten through it. I know you. It would have hurt. Like hell. Trust me, I've had the feeling before. Knowing that the love of your life was dead." Tony said pulling away and looking into her eyes. "You loved someone and they died?" Ziva asked confused. "You Zi. The Damocles. I thought you died." Tony explained to her. "You loved me then?" Ziva gasped. "I've loved you since the very first day." Tony told her. There lips met and they both knew they were okay.

**A/N: I was really really really having Tiva withdrawals. Nothing would satisfy me. I was reading every little one-shot that came up of Tony and Ziva lol. OH! I found out that the series premiere for season 10 comes out on my birthday -September 25th(: I am so excited. I mean BEST birthday present EVER!(: Okay, please R&R! We broke 50 reviews like last chapter or something. I'm really happy about that(: **

**PeaceKies3 **


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey." McGee whispered to Abby. He had just entered her lab.

"Hey." She said back frowning.

"What's Wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Everything." She said, tears threatening to spill over.

"No. Not everything." He said slipping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah McGee. Everything." Abby said her voice breaking when she said everything.

"Why?" McGee asked pressing his forehead to her's.

"The print. On the gun. That you found down by the lake. It matches someone. Someone important." Abby told him.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"Tony." Abby said whispering.

* * *

Gibbs strode past Cynthia ignoring her calls of "Director Shepard said to not let anyone in." He burst through the door and saw something he shouldn't have.

SecNav had jenny pushed up against a wall -obviously against her will because, she was crying "Stop please"- and was attempting to rape her. Cynthia had soundproofed the room on SecNav's request.

* * *

"I love you Ziva" Tony said breaking the silence in the car ride to pick up the witness.

"I love you to Tony" Ziva said causing Tony to look away from the road.

"Tony! Look out!" Ziva said.

It was to late. The car collided with the 18 wheeler.

**A/N: Don't hate me! Everything is going to be fine. Maybe. :P So, we're still on the case where Tony had ran and got the suspect. It turns out he wasn't the killer but, he did get arrested for harming a federal agent. So Tony the killer? Jenny almost raped by SecNav (the mean one that put Tony on that mission thingy)? Tony and Ziva in a car accident? Oh my tits/: Please R&R!**

**PeaceKies3 **


	37. Chapter 37

"Tony? What do you mean Tony?" McGee said in shock.

"Tony as in Anthony DiNozzo Jr. As in Ziva's husband Tony. As in Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Abby said.

"How is that possible?" McGee asked.

"Well McGee, when you put your finger on something-" Abby was cut off by McGee saying "No I mean the murder was committed last night. Last night Tony pulled an all nighter here. Security footage shows it." How I know that is- well, I thought maybe Tony took my nutter butter and I watched the security footage from last night. He never left his desk." McGee said.

"So..Tony's not the killer?" Abby asked her eyes lighting up.

"Nope" McGee smiled.

Abby threw her arms around McGee and said "My hero". McGee smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Gibbs ran over to SecNav and threw him across the room. "WHAT THE HELL?" Gibbs asked drawing his gun and pointing it at him.

"The bitch wanted it!" SecNav yelled.

"The hell I did!" Jenny screamed through sobs.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot" Gibbs said through clenched teeth.

"I'm surrendering." SecNav said.

The police -called by Cynthia- arrived then and took SecNav into custody.

Gibbs walked over to Jenny and asked "Need anything?"

Jenny looked at him with tear soaked cheeks and said "Just hold me"

Gibbs took her into his arms and held her close as she cried.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were rushed to the hospital.

Ziva's in surgery and Tony may not make it. The team showed up 5 minutes later after they got the call.

Jenny and Gibbs were in the corner. Abby was shell shocked. McGee was letting silent tears roll down his face. The kids were left with a babysitter.

2 hours later:

"Family of Ziva DiNozzo?" The doctor said into the near empty waiting room. The four people stood up. "She is stable and awake. You may all go see her. She is asking for a Tony?" The doctor said. "He's uh, he's here in the hospital. He was in the accident to" Gibbs said. "Of course. I'll go check on him for you." The doctor smiled. The team walked to Ziva's hospital room.

When Gibbs opened the door Ziva asked "How is Tony?"

The all looked at her with tearful eyes. "He may not make it Ziver." Gibbs told her.

Ziva closed her eyes and said "Not again. Please Gibbs. Not again. Please I can not lose him. He is my best friend. My shoulder to lean on. The one person I know I can count on. The love of my life. My one and only. He is my everything. Please do not take him away. I can not raise 4 children on my own. Please do not take him away" By now everyone -including Gibbs- was crying. "I'm going to try my best." He told her.

The doctor walked in them. "Excuse me?" The doctor had a pitiful look on his face. "How is he?" McGee asked. "He um, he's-" The doctor was cut off by Ziva asked "Is he..is he...dead?" Her voice broke on the last word. "Oh no! Nothing like that! He's just um, suffering some memory loss. We don't know how much. We would like to roll his wife in there to see if he remembers her." The doctor explained to them.

10 minutes later Ziva was in a wheelchair and being rolled into Tony's room. "Tony?" She asked.

"Hey Ziva! Why are you in a wheelchair?" Tony asked his brow furrowing.

"You remember me?" Ziva asked smiling.

"Of course! How could I forget you Ms. David?" Tony said.

"DiNozzo." Ziva corrected. "What?" Tony asked. "My name is Ziva DiNozzo ." Ziva told him. "You didn't marry my father did you? Oh God. Zi, why?" Tony asked with a disgusted look on his face. "I married you Tony" Ziva told him. "Me?" Tony gasped. "Yes. We have 3 children. Although Adam is adopted. I am one month pregnant" Ziva told him. "No. No. That's...that's...it can't...no." Tony stuttered.

**A/N: I bawled writing this.): Is it bad? I was really thinking about killing SecNav for doing that. Like no joke but, Cynthia called the cops/: lol(: okay so please read and review(: I might upload the next chapter tonight. It all depends my town is getting severe thunderstorms and the power may go out soo, it does I truly am sorry! **

**PeaceKies3 **


	38. Chapter 38

"So, let me get this straight. We admitted our feelings to each other. We broke up after a fight. You and Ray? Got together. Me and an Ej? Got together. Then Ray tried to force sex onto you. you broke up with him. We got back together. Ray died. Slacks was the mysterious called. Slacks shot me. I was in a come for three day. Jenny got abducted. McGee and Abby found out she was pregnant. We found Jenny. Trent Kort died. Jenny had a miscarriage. I asked you to marry me. Jenny and Gibbs got back together after two months. We adopt Adam. Kelly ends up alive, when you have our kids. We get married. McGee and Abby get married. They blew off there honeymoon when Jenny goes into labor. Two months later Cameron? Shows up at McGee's doorstep. They adopt her. Hollis Mann shows up causes trouble. We go out to a crime scene and I get grazed by a bullet. Then we go out to get a witness. Jenny almost gets raped by SecNav. I was about to get charged with murder. Then we get into a car accident after I take my eyes off the road for a second when you say that you love me?" Tony asked confused.

Ziva nods but, says "You should get some sleep, yes?" Tony nods and presses the button for sedative. He falls asleep quickly. Ziva watched him sleep for about an hour when Adam bursts in and says "Daddy!" waking Tony up. "Adam! Get out!" Ziva snapped. Tony looks at Adam and then to Abby who's holding 9 month old Danielle and Lauren. Just like that every memory comes crashing to him like a lighting bolt. His eyes widen and he looks at Ziva. "I...I...-" He's cut off by Ziva saying "Tony, do not strain to remember." Tony shook his head and said "I remember. Everything. I am so so sorry. I mean, how could I just let you think I never fell in love with you?" Ziva's eyes filled up with tears. Abby ushered Adam out of the room.

"Tony." Ziva chocked out. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" Tony told her. "Do not try to remember. The doctor said you would never remember. Just don't try." Ziva told him crying. "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I can tell you exactly what you said on our wedding day. Your vows I mean. You said: "Wow, Whew. Um, well I love you. More than words can say. I love how when you concentrate you eyebrow does this little twitching thing. I though you were trying to wink at me when I first saw it. Then I realized you did it all the time I love how if you have a week off you don't shave. You hate wearing suits but, you wear them to impress people. In my opinion you look better in sweats and a t-shirt. You are the funniest, caring, sweetest, hottest, and swaggerific? I think that is it. Person I know. I promise to be your ninja forever. I love you my little hairy butt." Ziva's eyes widened. "How do you know that? The doctor...the doctor said... that you would never remember!" Ziva yelled. "He lied." Tony said simply. Ziva kissed him passionately on the lips and they were about to go further when they heard a gruff voice say "I say your feeling better." Ziva pulled away and told Gibbs "He remembers!" Gibbs looked at Tony in shock. "How?" He asked. "I saw my son and daughters" Tony said simply. "Yeah, the love of a father runs deep" Gibbs smiled.

Everything was okay -for now.

**A/N: Okay, so I've had this brewing since they had the accident. I thought it would be cute(: Let me know what you think!(: And For Now? :P R&R(: **

**PeaceKies3 **


	39. Chapter 39

Tony's phone started ringing and he squirmed out of Ziva's arms ad rolled until he was at the edge of their king size bed. "H'llo?" He said groggily. "Um, is this Anthony DiNozzo?" A female voice asked. "Yeah, why?" Tony asked alert. "This is Penny. Can we try again." Penny asked. Penny was Tony's ex-girlfriend. They had dated for about 2 years before she started sleeping around and he broke it off. "Who is it sweetheart?" Ziva asked. Penny heard her voice. "Another one night stand?" Penny asked. "No. My wife." Tony growled. "Yeah right. I don't believe you." Penny said her smirk obvious through the phone. Ziva heard what she said and grabbed the phone. "Really? You don't believe him? Would you like to talk to our 8 month old daughters? Or our 5 year old son?" Ziva snapped. "I'd like to see that in person." Penny growled. "Come to DC then." Ziva said and gave her the address. Ziva clicked the end button on Tony's Iphone and said "We will have company on Saturday." Tony smirked and kissed her passionately. He rolled her over so he was on top but, Ziva quickly changed that. "Did you forget? I like it on top" Ziva said before kissing him again.

* * *

The next morning Tony was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen watching Ziva singing to Lauren.

_I wanna be somebody's Chelsea _

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night _

_One and only girl _

_A part of a love story_

_That never has an end_

_You know, that's what every woman wants to be_

_Somebody's Chelsea. _

Ziva sensed Tony then and put Lauren back in the playpen with Danielle. She turned and shut the radio off. "Good morning" She smiled. Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and she naturally put her arms around his neck. They were forehead to forehead and he said "Your my Chelsea" Ziva smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Mom! Dad! Ewwy!" Adam cried from his heart shaped pancakes. They pulled away and smiled.

* * *

"Mom?" Cameron said at the kitchen table. "Yes?" Abby said taking the bacon from the frying pan and put them on a plate. "How did you and dad meet?" Cameron asked smiling at her mom. Abby smiled as McGee walked into the room buttoning his shirt. "The twins?" Abby asked. "In the cribs waiting to be fed" McGee smiled. Abby took the milk out of the black refrigerator and put some in each of the bottles and then threw them in the microwave for 20 seconds. "Well?" Cameron asked growing impatient. "I'll tell you on the way to your school." Abby said taking the bottles out and testing them on her wrist.

After everyone was fed and packed in the car, Cameron looked at Abby with curios eyes. "Okay, well I remember it was a Tuesday. We were both in the bank. He had forgotten his pen. He asked me with a frightened look. I saw his badge and gave him one. I explained how I was the forensic specialist for the DC office. He said he was coming there that day. He didn't have a car and was going to ride the bus, so I offered him a ride. We hit off and dated for a while. We broke up. I wasn't ready for the committed relationship he was ready for. We stayed best friends. When Tony and Ziva broke up those five years, I... I realized that I wanted to admit that I was completely and utterly in love with him. So, I did. He just responded with a kiss and an I love you to like it was the most natural thing ever." Abby said linking her arm into McGee's. They smiled at each other and Cameron saw her first glimpse of true love.

* * *

"Morning Probie" Tony smiled. "Someone's in a good mood" McGee said. "Just a good morning." Tony said stealing a glance at Ziva and smiling. McGee looked at his partners and smiled. "So what time is that...girl coming" Tony said almost forcing himself to say girl. "Around 12. I will not tolerate someone telling my husband that he is not married." Ziva growled. "Uh...?" McGee questioned his brow furrowing. "I went out with this girl for a year and she started sleeping around so, I broke it off. She called last night and told Ziva that she would like to see my wife in person." Tony explained to him. McGee nodded and was about to say something when Gibbs walked in and said "Cold Case day" The trio groaned.

**A/N: Kind of just a filler with background on Penny. Next Chapter will be Penny coming and stuff.(: Please R&R(: **

**PeaceKies3 **


	40. Chapter 40

"MOM! DOORBELL" Adam yelled from his toy cars in the living room. "Tony? Are you ready?" Ziva asked from her seat across from Tony in the kitchen. "No. I guess I have to be though" Tony grumbled. Ziva smiled and proceeded through the living room and opened the door. There stood a woman with long golden brown hair, not huge but not small boobs, and blue eyes. "You must be Penny" Ziva said forcing a smile. "Yes. So are you the actor? You know that Tony got to play as his wife?" Penny asked with a smug smile. "Nope, I am his wife" Ziva said with no smile. She let Penny in and offered her a seat on the couch. "Tony?" Ziva called. "Coming SweetCheeks" Tony yelled. Tony entered the room holding Lauren. "Ziva will you get Lauren so I can go get Danielle from the playpen?" Tony asked smiling at Ziva. Ziva took her daughter and said "Hey tateleh." Penny looked at Ziva, Lauren and Adam in shock. Tony then walked in with Danielle and sat down beside Ziva on the love seat. "Tony" Penny said simply. "Penny" Tony said looking up from his daughter. "Allow me to introduce my family." Tony said before standing up.

"This is Adam. Although he was adopted, he's still my son." Tony smiled and Adam stood up and said "Pleased to meet ya m'am" Tony smiled at Adam's southern drawl he was already getting, probably from his father. Penny smiled and said "Nice to meet you." Tony then pointed to Danielle and said "This is Danielle. She's my oldest daughter but, only by 3 minutes." Penny smiled and cooed at the baby. Tony then pointed to Lauren in Ziva's arms and said "That is Lauren. She's my youngest but, only by three minutes." Penny smiled and nodded. "Zi? Stand up. I wanna introduce James." Tony smiled at his wife. "Adam? Do you wanna hold Lauren?" Ziva asked and Adam nodded his head vigorously and took the sleeping baby from Ziva's arms. Ziva stood up and Tony crouched down and put his hand on Ziva's belly and said "This is James Tyberius." Penny gasped. "What?" Ziva asked in a hurry. "That's my nephew's name!" Penny smiled. "Really?" Tony groaned. "Yeah my sister Kate always loved the name. So when her and her husband finally decided to have kids they had a son first and that's his name" Penny smiled. Tony and Ziva's eyes widened. "What?" Penny asked in confusion. "Kate Todd?" Tony asked in a small voice. "That's her maiden name silly. She works at the FBI. Your both feds so you must've met then." Penny smiled. Tony sat down on the couch and was speechless. Ziva called Gibbs.

"_Yeah._ Gibbs."The gruff voice said.

"Gibbs...you Jenny, McGee, and Abby need to get over here. _Now._" Ziva said sternly.

"_Why?_" Gibbs asked.

"It's about Kate" Ziva said. The line went dead. Twenty minutes later two cars pulled up. Ziva had rushed all her kids to Ducky's and apparently so did the others.

The all busted through the front door and saw Tony on couch staring out into space. Ziva was pacing the floors and biting the nail on her thumb, and a girl sitting on the couch.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked in a hurry.

Ziva looked up and said "Kate's alive."

**A/N: Sooo? Kate at the FBI? Who is her husband? Any ideas? lol(: This came to me while taking a nap. It was a dream haha(: So please R&R(: I appreciate those who followed and or reviewed(: **

**PeaceKies3 **


	41. Chapter 41

"What do you mean she's alive?" Gibbs asked. Everyone was shocked. Penny took out her cellphone. "I can show you a picture I took just yesterday." She offered. She went to her pictures and pulled up a picture. It wasn't Kate.

"That's not Kate." Tony said sighing.

"I'm sorry" Penny said with real emotion. Then she got up and went to car. She drove off like nothing had happened.

"There is a lot of Kate Todd's Tony. I am sorry" Ziva said. She couldn't heal her husband's hurt. Nothing could. She was his best friend.

That night Tony didn't touch Ziva. He didn't talk to Adam or tuck him in. He didn't help Ziva put the girls to bed. He was like a walking zombie. It stayed like that for months. There house had turned into what she had when she was little. She needed to talk to Gibbs.

* * *

"Gibbs?" She asked walking down the basement stairs.

"Hey Ziver" He said sanding his boat. He looked up and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Tony...Tony told me to get out." Ziva said sobbing. "I packed my things. Adams things. The girls things. They are with Ducky right now. We are staying there for...however long Tony continues his charade." Ziva said calming down. Gibbs pulled her in a hug. He didn't think it was this bad.

"I'm going to lose my husband Gibbs." Ziva cried into his shoulder. Gibbs couldn't soothe her with words. He knew that if Tony didn't stop this, that her words were going to end up being true. "All I can think about is that stupid song I think I love you. That and Somebody's Chelsea. I was singing to Lauren. He walked in during the chorus. He said I was his Chelsea. It does not seem like that anymore." Ziva told him crying harder. "I'm going to fix this." Abby said from the stairs. They didn't even know she was there. Ziva was about to say something when she froze. "Ziver?" Gibbs asked putting a hand on her swollen belly. "My water broke. Call Tony. I cannot do this without him." Ziva cried.

* * *

Tony drove so fast and reckless that he was sure he broke all traffic laws. He didn't care. He had yelled at her. Hurt her. Made her cry. For no god damn reason. Now she was in labor at the hospital. He ran in and saw the doctor talking to Gibbs. "Boss!" Tony cried. Gibbs turned around and saw a drunken tear faced agent. "I'm sorry sir." The doctor said then walked away. "Is she okay?" Tony asked frantically. "The baby's fine. His mom is fading fast." Gibbs said putting a hand on his shoulder. Tony was frozen for a second. Then he hit his knees and did something he hadn't done in years he prayed. "Take me instead. Please don't take her. Just kill me instead of her." He prayed.

**A/N: Don't kill me for all the bad news! I know Tiva's going through a rough patch. I know Ziva may die. I know Tony is really upset. I mean Tony doesn't pray! Except that one time in that one episode but, that was then okay? lol(: okay, so please R&R(: I was not trying to offend anyone by saying that Tony prayed. **

**PeaceKies3 **


	42. Chapter 42

"Boss...please tell me she's gonna make it" Tony said crying. "I can't do that Tony. You need to go apologize. Before it's to late."Gibbs told his senior field agent. Tony nodded and walked to Ziva's hospital room. His hand lingered over the doorknob. _Now or never_ he thought. He walked in and saw Ziva in a weak state.

"Zi?" Tony whispered sitting down and taknig her hand. "Where were you?" Ziva asked. "I got stuck in traffic. I'm sorry." Tony explained kissing her hand. "No. Where were you when Adam was crying himself to sleep because, he caught me in the kitchen crying. Where were you when the girls said there first words? Where were you when they started to crawl? Do you know not know how much we love you?" Ziva asked. Tony was crying then. "I know Zi. I know. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I was a jackass. Please forgive me?" Tony pleaded. "Tony I have already forgave you. I need you to promise me one thing." Ziva whispered looking into his sea green eyes. "Anything" He said.

Ziva smiled and said "Take me to see my son." Tony shook his head "I can't you have to be hooked up to this thing. Doctor's orders. You...could...you could...die without it." Tony choked out. "Tony, I am fine. Who told you I might die?" Ziva asked confused. "Gibbs..?" Tony said confused. Just then Gibbs walked in. "I see you two made up." He said simply. "Why did you tell Tony I was going to die?" Ziva asked in anger. "It was the only way he would've talked to you." Gibbs said. "I am sorry Gibbs. For yelling" Ziva said taking his hand. "It's fine" Gibbs said simply.

**A/N: sorry it's so short!/: my computer's been having issues and it's just ugh lol. But, No Ziva is not dead nor is she dying just one of Gibbs' plans(: Tiva is okay at last(: and last but not least: I'm writing a Gabby fic should I wait till this story is over or just go ahead and upload it? Let me know! R&R(: **

**PeaceKies(: **


	43. Chapter 43

"We've all been issued one weeks leave. I've set up a babysitter for everyone. We're going to Panama City Beach. The babysitter has a list of everything that needs to be done. Numbers for emergencies. She will call every night at 8:30 sharp and every morning at 10:30 sharp. I have everyone's plane tickets. Go get a weeks worth of clothes ready." Abby smiled. It'd had been 3 weeks since the fiasco at the hospital.

"Abs.." Gibbs started only to be cut off by Abby saying "No! Go. Get. Your. Stuff. Ready. NOW!" Abby told the group. The group grabbed their things and left out the elevator. "McGee! Not You! Your my ride home!" Abby yelled to the almost closed elevator doors. A hand slipped out and the elevator doors opened and McGee stepped out. "I know that! I mean it's not like I forgot!" McGee scoffed. "Mhmm" Abby said narrowing her eyes.

* * *

"Abs, you got us first class? Your a goddess!" Tony said kissing her cheek and sitting down beside Ziva who smiled. He took her hand and whispered in her ear "I can't wait to see you in that little french bikini." He felt a pain on the back of his head. "I can hear you DiNozzo" Gibbs said. "Thanks boss." Tony cringed. Ziva chuckled.

"Where are we staying Abs?" Tony asked from the seat behind the goth. "My uncle's best friend's sister's boyfriend's cousin's girlfriend's beach house" Abby smiled. "How..?" Tony mouthed to Ziva. Ziva shrugged. "My uncle called his best friend who called his sister, who called her boyfriend who call his cousin who called his girlfriend. Then the girlfriend called me and set it up." Abby smiled. The two nodded with freaked out faces.

* * *

After they were settled into the rooms at the beach house, Abby wanted to go to the beach and then go clubbing. "I'm going to get my swimsuit on." Ziva smiled and shot a glance at Tony who chuckled. Ziva climbed the stair and went to the middle bedroom. She slipped of her clothes and then put on the skimpiest bikini she owned. She was feeling lucky today. Really lucky.

When everyone had there bathing suits on the down to the beach and Ziva took off her cover. Tony wasn't looking at the time but, when he turned to say something he froze. He stood there for at least three minutes watching her lay out her towel.

"Hey there hot stuff. How about you accompany me to my beach house right over there?" A random guy said walking up to her. Tony walked over pulling out his cell phone and acted like there was someone on it "Honey, the kids want to talk to you" He said handing Ziva the phone and slipping a hand around her waist. He held out his hand to the guy and said "Anthony DiNozzo. This is my wife Ziva DiNozzo" The guy took the hint and walked off. Ziva turned to him. "Protective are we?" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah, I am" Tony smiled kissing her lips.

**A/N: Panama city!(: Let me know what you think(: **

**PeaceKies(: **


	44. Chapter 44

"Let's go shopping!" Abby yelled from the kitchen. Ziva and Jenny agreed with a smile. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs...not so much. "Come on pleeaaseee? Someone has to carry our bags!" Abby pleaded. "Fine" McGee and Tony grumbled. "Gibbs?" Abby said giving her best puppy dog eyes. Gibbs tried to ignore the puppy eyes but, he failed. "You owe me. Big Time." Gibbs growled.

They walked down to a shopping strip and walked into a store Ziva said she wanted to go in. She spotted a short red dress. She got her size and ran into the dressing room. She came out and Tony's jaw dropped. "Go take it off." Tony said. "Why? I like it!" Ziva whined. "So I can buy it! You think I'm just gonna leave it here when you look that good in it?" Tony asked in shock.

"We'll be outside waiting okay?" Abby told Ziva and Tony. They couple nodded and the rest of the team walked out. Tony wondered off to look at some hats they had but, handed Ziva some money to buy it. She took it up to the cash register and the man running it looked at her and said "Why don't you go out this on and wait for me in the dressing room. I'll make you feel beautiful" Tony heard and walked up "Shove it up you ass." He said. He grabbed the dress from the man's hands and took it to a different cash register.

"What happened in there DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked when they came out of the store. "Nothing. Don't worry about it Boss." Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist. He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head. "Thank you in there. I think I might have killed him if you had not intervened" Ziva whispered. Tony smiled and the stopped and they had a kodak moment. He looked into her eyes and let his lips linger over her's for a moment before closing the gap.

A few seconds later she was ripped out of his arms. He opened his eyes and saw the cash register man running away with a gun to her head. Tony took off running. But he was to late. He shoved her in a car and sped off.

"Boss! He took Ziva!" Tony yelled with a few tears.

**A/N: Oh lordy vacation is ruined. Of course it would be Gibbs' team that go on vacation and get in trouble haha(: So please R&R(: **

**PeaceKies(: **


	45. Chapter 45

"We need to get to an NCIS building. Now" Jenny said switching to Director Mode. "The Los Angela building is closest. I'll call them." Gibbs said. **(A/N: Okay so just pretend they went to LA instead of Panama City. When I wrote they were going to Panama City it didn't really click that it was in Florida so just, roll with it) **Tony nodded. "I want Callen's team on it. Callen's team or we're going to DC and doing it ourselves" Tony said looking at Jenny. She nodded and said "That can be arranged."

When they reached the NCIS building in LA Callen's team was already searching for Ziva. "McGee. Abby. Go help Eric and Nell." Gibbs ordered. The two raced up to where Eric and Nell were. "You all know Special Agent Callen, Kenzie, and Sam. This is Detective Deeks." Jenny said introducing them. Deeks said "Hey. Nice to meet you." Tony nodded his hello. "Tony, wanna take a walk with me?" Kenzie asked. Tony agreed and they walked outside.

"We're going to find her Tony. I know what it's like knowing your partners in trouble. When Deeks got shot I...I didn't know what to do. Then he woke up and acted like he didn't know me. I almost shot him again myself." Kenzie said laughing at the memory. Tony nodded. "Smile. We'll find her. She's somebody's partner. We protect partners" Kenzie smiled. Tony smiled and said "That we do." **(A/N: I decided not to include EJ. I just don't feel like writing about her lol) **

"Hey Kenz?" Deeks said walking out of the building. "Yeah Deeks?" Kenzie asked. "We got an address for Bob. The cash register man. I'm driving" Deeks said smiling. "You two together?" Tony asked. "No! Just partners" Deeks said smiling. "That's what I said about Ziva. Now we're married with 4 kids." Tony smiled. Then he added "Mind if I tag along?" Deeks who was staring at Kenzie said "Gibbs said you needed to stay here. Sorry." Tony nodded and sulked back in.

On the car ride to Bob the cash register man's house, Kenzie asked Deeks "Why do you think he thought we were together?" Deeks shrugged his shoulders. A black SUV pulled out in front of the car making Deeks slam on the brakes. They both got out with their weapons drawn. Three people got out with automatic weapons pointed at the partners. "Give us the girl and no one gets hurt." One person said with a slight mexican accent. "She's not going anywhere." Deeks growled glancing at Kenzie. The second person cocked there gun and Kenzie dropped her weapon and walked over to them. "Kenzie! No!" Deeks yelled. It was to late they had taken Kenzie and Ziva. **  
**

Deeks took out his cell phone and called Callen. "They took Kenzie." Deeks said his voice breaking. "We're coming. Stay where you are. I don't want you driving." Callen told him. About ten minutes later two cars pulled up and all 5 agents -Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Sam, and Callen- got out. "What happened?" Gibbs asked. "We were driving and a black SUV came out in front of us. I slammed on the breaks. We got out with our guns drawn and three big duded got out with automatic weapons. They said to give them the girl and nobody gets hurts. He had a slight mexican accent. I said She isn't going anywhere. The middle person cocked their gun and Kenzie dropped hers. They...they...took her." Deeks said releasing a tear that he quickly wiped away.

"Come on Deeks. I'll take you back." Tony offered. He wanted to talk to the surfer. Deeks climbed into the passeger side of the car. Tony drove for about a minute and then asked "You love her don't you?" Deeks looked at him. "Yeah. I think I do." He told Tony. "When we find them. Tell her. Don't waste any time" Tony told him and Deeks nodded.

**A/N: Not trying to make this a Densi story but, ya know I throw some in if I have a chance(: I think they are the cutest thing..even though they aren't together...they should be though!(: Please R&R! **


	46. Chapter 46

"They're about 1 mile from where you are Agent Gibbs" Eric told the older agent. They had a got a lead on where Kensi and Ziva are. Deeks and DiNozzo were in the backseat with some big ass guns. Gibbs pushed down on the gas pedal. "Normally I would complain about the speed but, I actually wonder if we can go faster" Deeks said with a small smile.

They reached the warehouse building and the 3 agents jumped out. Sam, Callen, and McGee pulled up behind them and got out. "Come on DiNozzo. Let's go get them." Deeks said walking towards the building with his gun drawn. DiNozzo followed. There were two guards at the front gate which DiNozzo shot. Sam and Callen took the back. McGee and Gibbs took the sides. Callen shot the first two guards in the back and Sam walked into the back door shooting two more guards.

McGee and Gibbs were shooting anybody that came near the windows. "Deeks! Over here!" DiNozzo whispered. The had cleared the first floor. There were only 3 floors and Eric had said they were most likely on the 3rd floor. Once the second floor was cleared the third floor. When they came to the last door, Deeks kicked it open and DiNozzo went in and shot the guy guarding them. Kensi and Ziva were in pretty good shape and were just tied up.

Tony cut the ropes on both women and helped Ziva up. "God I was so worried about you" Tony said pulling her in a hug. Deeks sensed someone other than Sam and Callen behind him. He whirled around and shot Bob the cash register man. "That's for taking my partner." Deeks growled. "Deeks." Kensi said with a smile. Deeks looked at Tony who nodded and smiled before taking Ziva out of the room. Deeks walked over to Kensi and put an arm around her waist. "I love you Kensi" He said before kissing her. It took a moment to realize what was happening before kissing him back. When oxygen was needed they pulled away. "I love you to." Kensi smiled.

* * *

"Ziva!" Abby shrieked and ran towards the agent pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Abby, I am fine." Ziva smiled. "So this is the Ziva I have heard so much about." Hetty said smiling. "You must be Hetty. Kensi told me about you." Ziva said to the woman. "Indeed I am. Do you happen to know where is?" Hetty questioned Ziva. "Well, last time I saw her she was heading into the men's bathroom with Deeks. I have a feeling by the way they were lip locking they are not just talking." Tony said smiling.

**A/N: Okay so Ziva and Kensi (I know I spelt her name wrong last chapter) are okay(: Densi is together. Yay(: Sorry if the reunion isn't that great but, I wrote this at like 3 am lol. So R&R(: **


	47. Chapter 47

1 year later:

"Dad!" Adam exclaimed. He was trying to persuade Tony to get him a dog. Tony was of course completely against it. Ziva was all for it. She had never had a dog.

"No Adam. We have a one year old who just started to walk. Plus we have two 2 year olds. We're not getting a dog!" Tony said. They were gathered in the kitchen, Adam was sitting across from Tony. Ziva beside Tony giving Lauren cheerios.

"Daddy! Me wants a puppy! Pwease?" Danielle said to Tony. She was a big daddy's girl and usually got what she wanted. Lauren on the other hand only had to ask Ziva. Adam was more of Gibbs' little man. Ziva could see that Tony was about to give in to Danielle. Tony sighed.

"Only on one condition! You have to help take care of it. Adam you have to feed it, take it on walks, give it baths, and all that good stuff. You, Danielle, James and Lauren all have to decide on a name you like. No arguing!" Tony said with a defeated face. Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You just can't say no to her can you?" Ziva asked smirking. Tony scowled at Ziva. Ziva laughed and got Lauren out of her chair. The three kids took off running. James was left in the dust where he had been playing on the ground with blocks.

"James? You gonna go help them with a name?" Tony asked picking the little boy up. James shook his head and stuck is thumb in his mouth. "Why not?" Tony asked.

"I want a kitten." James said clapping his hands loudly. Tony looked up at the sky and sighed. He could let the other kids have their dog and not let James have his cat.

"Fine. But you and mommy have to pick out a name." Tony told him. James nodded and squirmed out of Tony's arms. James walked - and fell a few times- to where Ziva was fixing chicken nuggets for the kids' lunch.

"Ima! Ima! I's gettin a kitty!" James squealed. Ziva stuck the pan in the oven before picking James up. He smiled and gave a her sticky kiss on the cheek.

"You are? Well what color do you want?" Ziva asked him opening the fridge and grabbing the apple juice that he pointed at. James put his hand on the chin like Tony did when he was thinking. James' face brightened.

"Black!" James exclaimed. Ziva poured some juice in his batman sippy cup. She closed the lid and set him down and gave him the cup. She kissed his nose before saying "Black I like it! What is his name going to be?" Ziva asked.

"Mommy! It's goin to bes a girl! Her name is going to be ummm, Bond! Like on dat movie daddy wikes!" James said smiling. Ziva shook her head and went into the living room, James close behind her.

"Tony. You will never believe what James wants to name his cat!" Ziva said laughing. Tony looked up from the movie he was watching. "Hmmm?" He said with his mouth full.

"What are you eating?" Ziva said. She was making lunch and had told him not to eat anything because, every time he eats something before lunch he ends up complaining he ate to much. Tony swallowed before saying "Tootsie rolls."

Ziva rolled her eyes and said "Anyway, you son wants to name his black cat Bond. After James Bond." Tony busted out laughing. "Oh my god! Wait till I tell McGoo about this!" Tony said laughing. Ziva rolled her eyes. There was a crash upstairs followed by a loud "Oops!" Then three kids came running down the stairs and out the door.

They ran next door to McGee's house and ran upstairs. "You saw that to right?" McGee asked Abby. "Wait for it." Abby said smiling. Tony and Ziva came running into the house after them. James came walking in and sat down on the couch with his batman sippy cup.

"Hi McProbie. Hi Abby! How are you today?" James asked sweetly.

* * *

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The female nurse asked. Gibbs looked at Jenny who smiled and nodded. "Daddy? Why are we here?" Lilly asked tugging on Gibbs' pants leg. Gibbs picked her up.

Jason was playing with his cars. Kelly was in the waiting room. "Mommy's going to have a baby" Jenny said from the table after telling the nurse she wanted to know the sex.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said happily. Jenny smiled and kissed Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and took out his cell phone. He called everyone and invited them to dinner at AppleBees. They all agreed.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. Wow." Jenny smiled climbing into the car. Kelly was texting someone when she looked up and said "Dad?" Gibbs looked in the mirror to look at her.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked drawing the word out. Kelly bit her lower lip before asking "Can my friend Josh come to AppleBees with us tonight?" Gibbs slammed on the brakes.

"Josh? He your friend, boyfriend, closest enemy?" Gibbs said. They were sitting in the middle of the road. Jenny was watching the two with an amusing glare. Jason and Lilly were playing with their toys paying no attention to the them.

"He's a friend thing that I kind of sort of like." Kelly said hesitantly said. Gibbs looked at Jenny who just smiled then back at Kelly who was using her best puppy dog face. He sighed.

"Fine. But if he touches you.." Gibbs warned. Kelly smiled and kissed his cheek "Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Kelly picked up her phone and started texting again.

"Jen, she's only 12!" Gibbs whispered. Jenny just smiled and patted his arm before turning the radio. The car was filled with a song that Jenny and Kelly both knew very well. They were singing to the top of their lungs. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and laughed.


	48. Chapter 48

1 year later:

"Dad!" Adam exclaimed. He was trying to persuade Tony to get him a dog. Tony was of course completely against it. Ziva was all for it. She had never had a dog.

"No Adam. We have a one year old who just started to walk. Plus we have two 2 year olds. We're not getting a dog!" Tony said. They were gathered in the kitchen, Adam was sitting across from Tony. Ziva beside Tony giving Lauren cheerios.

"Daddy! Me wants a puppy! Pwease?" Danielle said to Tony. She was a big daddy's girl and usually got what she wanted. Lauren on the other hand only had to ask Ziva. Adam was more of Gibbs' little man. Ziva could see that Tony was about to give in to Danielle. Tony sighed.

"Only on one condition! You have to help take care of it. Adam you have to feed it, take it on walks, give it baths, and all that good stuff. You, Danielle, James and Lauren all have to decide on a name you like. No arguing!" Tony said with a defeated face. Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You just can't say no to her can you?" Ziva asked smirking. Tony scowled at Ziva. Ziva laughed and got Lauren out of her chair. The three kids took off running. James was left in the dust where he had been playing on the ground with blocks.

"James? You gonna go help them with a name?" Tony asked picking the little boy up. James shook his head and stuck is thumb in his mouth. "Why not?" Tony asked.

"I want a kitten." James said clapping his hands loudly. Tony looked up at the sky and sighed. He could let the other kids have their dog and not let James have his cat.

"Fine. But you and mommy have to pick out a name." Tony told him. James nodded and squirmed out of Tony's arms. James walked - and fell a few times- to where Ziva was fixing chicken nuggets for the kids' lunch.

"Ima! Ima! I's gettin a kitty!" James squealed. Ziva stuck the pan in the oven before picking James up. He smiled and gave a her sticky kiss on the cheek.

"You are? Well what color do you want?" Ziva asked him opening the fridge and grabbing the apple juice that he pointed at. James put his hand on the chin like Tony did when he was thinking. James' face brightened.

"Black!" James exclaimed. Ziva poured some juice in his batman sippy cup. She closed the lid and set him down and gave him the cup. She kissed his nose before saying "Black I like it! What is his name going to be?" Ziva asked.

"Mommy! It's goin to bes a girl! Her name is going to be ummm, Bond! Like on dat movie daddy wikes!" James said smiling. Ziva shook her head and went into the living room, James close behind her.

"Tony. You will never believe what James wants to name his cat!" Ziva said laughing. Tony looked up from the movie he was watching. "Hmmm?" He said with his mouth full.

"What are you eating?" Ziva said. She was making lunch and had told him not to eat anything because, every time he eats something before lunch he ends up complaining he ate to much. Tony swallowed before saying "Tootsie rolls."

Ziva rolled her eyes and said "Anyway, you son wants to name his black cat Bond. After James Bond." Tony busted out laughing. "Oh my god! Wait till I tell McGoo about this!" Tony said laughing. Ziva rolled her eyes. There was a crash upstairs followed by a loud "Oops!" Then three kids came running down the stairs and out the door.

They ran next door to McGee's house and ran upstairs. "You saw that to right?" McGee asked Abby. "Wait for it." Abby said smiling. Tony and Ziva came running into the house after them. James came walking in and sat down on the couch with his batman sippy cup.

"Hi McProbie. Hi Abby! How are you today?" James asked sweetly.

* * *

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The female nurse asked. Gibbs looked at Jenny who smiled and nodded. "Daddy? Why are we here?" Lilly asked tugging on Gibbs' pants leg. Gibbs picked her up.

Jason was playing with his cars. Kelly was in the waiting room. "Mommy's going to have a baby" Jenny said from the table after telling the nurse she wanted to know the sex.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said happily. Jenny smiled and kissed Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and took out his cell phone. He called everyone and invited them to dinner at AppleBees. They all agreed.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. Wow." Jenny smiled climbing into the car. Kelly was texting someone when she looked up and said "Dad?" Gibbs looked in the mirror to look at her.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked drawing the word out. Kelly bit her lower lip before asking "Can my friend Josh come to AppleBees with us tonight?" Gibbs slammed on the brakes.

"Josh? He your friend, boyfriend, closest enemy?" Gibbs said. They were sitting in the middle of the road. Jenny was watching the two with an amusing glare. Jason and Lilly were playing with their toys paying no attention to the them.

"He's a friend thing that I kind of sort of like." Kelly said hesitantly said. Gibbs looked at Jenny who just smiled then back at Kelly who was using her best puppy dog face. He sighed.

"Fine. But if he touches you.." Gibbs warned. Kelly smiled and kissed his cheek "Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Kelly picked up her phone and started texting again.

"Jen, she's only 12!" Gibbs whispered. Jenny just smiled and patted his arm before turning the radio. The car was filled with a song that Jenny and Kelly both knew very well. They were singing to the top of their lungs. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and laughed.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

**Hey!(: Okay so, as I told you last chapter there's going to be a sequel to Why We Live. **

**I've narrowed it down to two possible Titles. They are:**

**Crashing Down & This is Love**

**Let me know which one you like(: **

**PeaceKies! **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Okay, so I have decided to just make a little 1 shot on the kids instead of a multi-chapter fic. So here all the kids and who they are paired with. **

**Adam DiNozzo + Cameron McGee= Married **

**Danielle DiNozzo + Jason Gibbs= dating**

**Lauren DiNozzo + Mike Gibbs (the baby that Jenny was pregnant with in Why We Live)= engaged**

**James DiNozzo + Claire McGee= dating**

**Leroy McGee + Lilly Gibbs=engaged**

**Kelly Gibbs + Josh Glorington (The guy she invited to dinner in Why We Live)=married**

**"**Will you marry me?" Jason asked. Danielle covered her mouth and froze. She nodded her head and started crying. Jason smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and getting up and kissing her senseless.

**"**I have to tell my Daddy!" Danielle smiled before running out the woods behind her house. She burst through the door and ran into her little brother James. "James! I'm engaged!" Danielle smiled.

**"**Congratulations" He grumbled before exiting the house. She looked confused but, quickly recovered and ran into the living room where Tony sat with a beer, pizza, and a basket ball games.

**"**Daddy! Look!" She smiled holding out her hand. Tony tore his eyes off the screen and looked at her left hand. He looked sad but, smiled instead.

**"**He finally asked you? Good I like Jason. He's like his dad." Tony smiled. Danielle smiled and hugged him. "Hey do you know what's wrong with James?" She asked pulling back.

**"**I have no clue. But, I'm going to call everyone over. We're having a get together to celebrate." Tony smiled before grabbing his phone. They were all supposed to meet at Gibbs' house.

* * *

**"**James proposed this morning" Danielle said beaming. Everyone smiled except, Claire McGee. Abby noticed and was about to say something when Gibbs came into the room and said "Uh, Claire someone is in the front yard for you"

**I**t was pouring rain outside and everyone went out onto the front porch. There stood James in the front yard soaked to the skin.

**"**I love you Claire. I can't live without you. I love that you inhale donuts like their air. I love how you can't miss America's most wanted because, you say what if the one episode I miss there's someone on their that I see the next day? I love how when your writing you click your pen over and over. I love how when you watching t.v. you chew on bottom lip only on the left side though because, the right side you dog bit one time and it will bleed if you chew on it a lot. I love how you plan what your kids are going to look like. I love how you talk about you mom and dad like their superheros. I love how you know all of you siblings favorite song and colors. I love how even if you pick clothes out before you get in the shower you always end up wearing something completely different. I love you addiction to twinkies. I love everything about you. So please, please reconsider." James said. You could see that he had been crying.

Claire was bawling and ran off the porch not caring about how perfect her hair had looked and into the pouring rain. She ran into his arms and he twirled her around and kissed her senseless. Ziva saw Tony out of the corner of her eye let a tear slip. **  
**

"Are you crying?" Ziva whispered. Tony looked at her and smiled.

"Just sounds like what I said when I confessed my feelings to you." Tony smiled and put an arm around her waist. "I love you Ziva." He whispered.

"I know." She said simply before kissing him.

Gibbs looked around at his family and smiled. He noticed this is Why I live.

**A/N: So it's done(: Let me know what you thought! **

**PeaceKies! **


End file.
